


Force & Force Ability

by Diminished_Comet



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, Reylo - Fandom, Sense and Sensibility - Jane Austen, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jane Austen Fusion, Alternate Universe - Regency, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, British English, Dancing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jedi Knights, Kylo Ren in the Lake?, Kylo Ren is a dark Darcy, Lightsabers, Marriage Proposal, Pavux, Pride and Prejudice References, Regency Romance, Rey Kenobi, Reylo - Freeform, Tea, The Dark Side of the Force, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Why Did I Write This?, balls, corsets, obsessive! Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diminished_Comet/pseuds/Diminished_Comet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A novel written by a Lady</p><p>~ It is a Galactic truth that a single dark knight of the First Order with both fortune and family connexions… must be in want of a wife. ~</p><p>----------------</p><p>Miss Rey Kenobi is the orphaned daughter of a respectable gentleman in the county of Jakkushire. </p><p>She faces an uncertain future due to the family estate being entailed away from the female line upon the death of her aging grandfather, Sir Obiwan Kenobi. With no dowry or brothers, she has only her good name to recommend her. Rey is an independent young lady who is intent on remaining unmarried and becoming a Jedi. This greatly vexes her aunt Mrs Kanata, who would prefer to see her niece well-settled with an eligible husband.</p><p>Rey’s provincial life starts to unravel at an opulent society ball when she meets the handsome and “forceful” Mr Ren of Coruscant, who takes a fancy to the ‘spirited’ Miss Kenobi. </p><p>Star Wars AU set in the Regency Period Drama style of Jane Austen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Worthy Family of Kenobi

  
  


In the year of our Maker 1806, there lived a most worthy man by the name of Sir Obi-Wan Kenobi who resided in the market town of Niima within the southern county of Jakkushire.

All respectable persons agreed there was not a finer man in the country than Sir Obi-Wan, for he was well-known to be benevolent to his tenants and honest in the management of his affairs of business.

Now being the grand old age of five and seventy, this elderly gentleman spent his days quiet and content upon his estate, indulging in his favoured country pursuits of grouse and womp-rat shooting. He liked nothing so well as sitting peacefully in his library and listening to his fair granddaughter reading him the latest military dispatches. 

These gentle and commonplace pastimes may mislead one into believing that Sir Obi-Wan had led a _commonplace_ existence and that his dutiful granddaughter was _equally_ unremarkable. This assumption would most-assuredly be false and therefore dear reader I beg your leave to enlighten you further on this family’s history.

\-------------------------------------------

Although born the son of a poor Tatooine tradesman, Mr Obi-Wan Kenobi had earned great fortune from his commission in the Jedi army.

When he had come of age he had taken up the lightsabre and wielded the Force in defence of our noble Republic. Beginning his illustrious career formerly in the Clone Wars and latterly in the battles against the Imperial Empire, his valour and bravery had brought him accolade and status at the Royal Court of Coruscant. 

When he was barely five and twenty he had been dubbed a Knight of the Jedi order by His Majesty King Bail Organa himself and granted a sum of thirty thousand galactic credits for his incomparable service. 

_Sir Obi-Wan Kenobi_ as he had thereafter been known; had heroically raised himself to the status of gentleman and enjoyed the conversation of aristocrats and the common folk alike.

Sir Obi-Wan was much-admired in Jakkushire society, he was as fine as any Whig politician in parliament when it came to public oratory. He had spoken most passionately upon the plight of the scavenger and jawa people who dwelt in the Coruscant slums; publishing several well-received pamphlets on the subject. 

Throughout his middling years, he had used his influence in Niima parish to build alms houses for old soldiers and did not hesitate to give generously to charitable causes, much to the consternation of several of his relatives and acquaintances.

Despite the concerns of his fellows, Sir Obi-Wan had managed to purchase a modest Niima estate, which he named ‘Mos Eisley’ after an alehouse he had oft frequented in his youth spent in Tatooine. 

Sir Obi-Wan had then quite suddenly retired from the Jedi at the age of eight and forty after a disagreement with his most particular friend Sir Anakin Skywalker. It was generally agreed that his political views had landed him in a most delicate situation and Sir Obi-Wan had nobly stood aside to uphold the honour of the Jedi as befit his upstanding good character. It was a sensitive matter that was not to be spoken of in the gentleman’s presence and his friends and family had been content to abide by his wishes.

He had courted and married local beauty Miss Satine Kryze, whom he married for love rather than fortune. Lady Kenobi had borne him a single son whom they named Benjamin. Sir Obi-Wan and Lady Kenobi were justly proud of their only child who grew up to be handsome and strong in the Force, not unlike his father. 

When he came of age, Benjamin followed Sir Obi-Wan’s example and entered the military profession. He left home to fight in the First Order campaigns to the North. 

Both his parents lamented his absence, but had looked forward to his monthly visits to Mos Eisley. The family spent their evenings pleasantly seated in the drawing room drinking Lady Kenobi’s tea and discussing the latest troop movements and local Niima gossip. 

When in company, the young ladies sighed at Benjamin’s fine blue eyes and when attired in his Browncoat dress uniform, he appeared the very model of a perfect officer. Admiral Ackbar _himself_ had asked the young man to serve in his garrison which had been a great honour for the Kenobi family.

Eventually the dashing Benjamin Kenobi caught the eye of Miss Lydia Tarkin who was the daughter of an influential Jakkushire baronet. When they announced their engagement, it caused a scandal as Miss Tarkin’s family did not approve of the match. In direct disobedience to the lady’s father Sir Wilhuff Tarkin, the young couple had eloped and married in secret. Most of the Tarkin family had subsequently disowned Lydia, cutting her off without a galactic credit to her name.

The scandal had eventually died down and Mr and Mrs Kenobi settled at Mos Eisley, with Sir Obi-Wan who welcomed his new daughter-in-law with open arms. Benjamin and Lydia were soon blessed with their own daughter whom they baptised ‘Rey’ in the Church of Light. The angelic baby girl, was the pride and delight of the entire Kenobi household. 

All seemed right in the world until the fateful February of 1791 when the Dagobah Pox pandemic had descended on Jakkushire. The illness had been ferocious in its severity and by the end of the month there was nary a family in the parish that had not lost a loved one. The tragedy struck Sir Obi-Wan harder than most as he lost his beloved wife, son and daughter in law in quick succession. 

Sir Obi-Wan was a pious and Maker-fearing man and consoled his saddened soul that it was the will of the Force and that he too would one day return to the Light and join them in paradise. His other source of comfort was that his five year old granddaughter Rey still remained to him. Henceforth he made it his life’s duty to care and provide for his only grandchild. She was very dear to the aging gentleman and Miss Rey returned his regard in equal measure.

The fact that the widower chose not to remarry was oft remarked upon in the parlours of Niima. It was most certainly _commendable_ that Sir Obi-Wan remained constant to the memory of Lady Kenobi, but who would inherit his estate now he had lost his male heir? What would become of Miss Kenobi? She would run wild without firm guidance and a proper lady’s education. 

After the appropriate twelvemonth of mourning had concluded, Sir Obi-Wan had re-entered Jakkushire society and arranged for his sister Mrs Maz Kanata to assist him with overseeing the welfare of young Rey. 

Mrs Kanata took up residence in Mos Eisley and ran her brother’s household on his behalf. Her husband Mr Chewbacca Kanata was almost always away on business in Coruscant and she rarely returned to her own home in that bustling city. Raised in station due to her brother’s knighthood, Mrs Kanata was considered rather eccentric when it came to social etiquette and had not always endeared herself to the other leading family matrons in Niima.

An excellent and highly recommended governess was engaged to educate Miss Kenobi in arithmetic, literature and the languages. The precocious girl soon became thoroughly fluent in Binary and Wookiese. Mrs Kanata would encourage Rey to ignore protocol and speak informally to the droid servants in their own tongue on a frequent basis. This act had shocked their class-conscious visitors but it could not be denied that the practice had improved her talent. 

On her tenth nameday a clergyman from the Church of the Force Reverend Lor San Tekka had visited Rey’s schoolroom once a week for her instruction in the scriptures. The Reverend informed Sir Obi-Wan that Miss Kenobi was _unusually_ gifted in the Force for one of her sex.

_“Your most esteemed granddaughter possesses the Force ability to be a Jedi, but I caution you sir! Rarely has there been a female Knight in the Order and it may be improper for a gentile young lady to take up such a profession.”_

Sir Obi-Wan was indeed wary of setting his grandchild upon the path of the Jedi, for his own history had proven it to be both succour and poison. However, the girl was a Kenobi by blood; the last of his line; and he decided forthwith that Rey’s gifts should be nurtured and when the time came, she would make her own choice on these matters of social convention.

Mrs Kanata considered herself a reformist but even this _learned_ lady was aghast at Sir Obi-Wan engaging a fencing master for the girl. 

_“My dear brother, I see it in her eyes, she will grow up violent and unnatural! How do you ever expect her to be well-married and off your hands, swinging around one of those silly swords?”_ she had warned him. _“At the very least, we should undertake this course of action in seclusion.”_

Sir Obi-Wan felt that he had the high ground on this decision and remained steadfast in his inclination, but nonetheless heeded his sister’s warning. Miss Kenobi’s unconventional upbringing and education continued uninterrupted, but all concerned were sworn to secrecy to protect Miss Kenobi’s reputation.

One could not deny that Mrs Kanata did her duty when she had prepared her niece with the accomplishments required of young ladies, prior to entering good society. 

Rey became proficient in needlework and was well-versed in the latest Coruscant fashions. Her proud old grandfather delighted in hearing her sing and play on the pianoforte, although she admitted she played some pieces rather ill.

Her great aunt had also taken great pains to enrol Rey in dancing and deportment lessons at a renowned school. She found herself to be extremely fond of dancing and her instructors praised her remarkable poise and balance as she performed the intricate steps of innumerable reels.

 _“Miss Kenobi dances with such style and grace, she will do you credit in any ballroom Mrs Kanata have no doubt of that,”_ the foppish schoolmaster Mr Threepio had gushed one afternoon. Privately her aunt understood this excellence was sourced in part by Miss Kenobi’s clandestine fencing engagements, yet inclined her head in thanks nonetheless.

Shortly after turning eighteen, Mrs Kanata declared that Rey was finally ready to be introduced into good company and she started attending society events and balls. Following her coming out, Miss Kenobi had been acclaimed a great success; for she had grown into a handsome and accomplished young woman. Rey’s slight form and smooth creamy skin defined her beauty. Her chestnut-coloured hair and bright hazel eyes were frequently remarked upon. The young bachelors of Jakkushire were not blind to her many charms and Miss Kenobi _rarely_ had a dance card which was not filled with the names of her admirers.

As Rey’s guardian, Mrs Kanata was determined to do her best when arranging a match for her niece. The poor girl would have no fortune to call her own once her grandfather died. 

It was a hateful arrangement to be sure, but Sir Obi-Wan’s estate was entailed away from the female line and would be pass to their insipid cousin Mr Plutt, leaving Miss Kenobi at the mercy of charity which was _unlikely_ to be forthcoming.

There had been a number of suitors who had requested permission to court Rey. However, most of those who approached Mrs Kanata to plead their suit were dismissed out of hand. The gentlemen in question were enchanted by Rey and some came from very respectable families, but had little else to recommend them and no means of supporting Rey in the manner to which her niece was accustomed. At the annual Niima ball Mrs Kanata barely kept her countenance when a young beggarly stormtrooper acquaintance of Rey’s named Mr Finn had the audacity to beg leave to declare his ardent love to Miss Kenobi. She had sent the young man on his way and the servants had been instructed that Mr Finn would no longer be received at Mos Eisley.

For her own part Rey had not fallen in love with any gentleman she had been introduced to since coming out. Miss Kenobi was now in her twentieth year and after two seasons, she was still not engaged. Mrs Kanata was partly to blame as one might say she was rather too diligent in the vetting procedures of her matchmaking. However, Miss Kenobi was not inclined to pursue a course of action to rectify this situation. It would have greatly vexed her aunt if she were to know that her niece had already secretly decided to remain a spinster for the rest of her life. Miss Rey Kenobi was going to become an “Old Jedi Maid” and serve the Republic like her grandfather before her.

\---------------------------------------------------------

And this dear reader is where I must beg your leave once more to end this exposition into the joys and tragedies of the Kenobi family history. I entreat you heartily to join our fair heroine as she embarks on her journey in the succeeding chapters. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure the Jane Austen / Regency approach has been done many times before for Kylo Ren and Rey, but let me know what you think.
> 
> I do not own the excellent drawings above, they belong to The Real Mcgee  
> http://therealmcgee.tumblr.com/


	2. The General

  


Rey sat elegantly on the sofa of the Pava drawing room and nibbled on her gooseberry tart while unwillingly attending the conversation of Mrs Kanata and Mrs Pava. Their discussion was concerning the start of the Coruscant season and the related excursions concerning the girls in their respective charges.

Rey had always found talk of taffeta silk gowns and muslins rather tiresome but a glance at her friend Miss Pava, confirmed she was in the minority in this opinion. Jessika was nodding intently at her mother’s suggestion of travelling to Coruscant post-chaise for the Dameron Summer Ball and nodded sagely at Mrs Kanata’s proclamation that the girls should follow the fashion for braiding one’s hair into three sections.

“You are quite right madam! I’m told that Princess Leia herself has been gracing court with this style and we should follow her example in earnest. Oh mama… may I have new ribbons for the ball?”

“Of course you may, my dearest girl,” replied Mrs Pava. “We will _all_ need new gowns too, I daresay.”

Rey failed to comprehend why her female acquaintances placed so much emphasis on their apparel.

 _“I would spend my time weaving my lightsabre, than weaving my ribbons in front of the glass,”_ she mused, lightly letting her teacup rest on its delicate bone china saucer. Despite the tedium, Rey was not a disagreeable girl by nature and she smiled and feigned interest with her usual polished decorum.

Mrs Kanata continued her discourse on the subject of the Coruscant Court with the lecturing tone of one who felt confident that she could not be challenged in her knowledge and experience. As the sister of a former Knight of the Jedi, the lady enjoyed showing off her rank exceedingly.

Mrs Pava would not be outdone however, for she made much of the costly alterations her husband was making to their city home in the Coruscant Senate district, all in preparation for the family removing to the capital for the season.

Being of limited means and the wife of a Wookie ironmonger, Mrs Kanata was unequal to Mrs Pava when it came to property and income. As a counterbalance, Rey’s great aunt would oft quote the Force scriptures on the virtues of thrift and economy to her friend in her efforts to regain a satisfactory level of superiority.

“Mr Pava met Mr Poe Dameron at his club and he tells me he is a _most_ agreeable young man! His Easter Ball is always the highlight of the social calendar.” Mrs Pava gushed. “Jessika and I were delighted to receive invitations to the event, although we’ve not yet been formally introduced... We will endeavour to hurry my husband to remedy this misfortune as soon as we are settled in Coruscant. I will of course plead the case for your introduction to the Dameron family as well Mrs Kanata.”

“That is very kind of you Mrs Pava, my niece and I much obliged to you.” Mrs Kanata inclined her head to her long-time friend and companion. “I daresay Mr Dameron will have many a fine young man among his acquaintance and I do _so_ want Miss Kenobi to make a creditable match soon. This ball is an excellent opportunity for her.”

“Oh _indeed…_ I have it on good authority that Mr Dameron is as yet _unmarried_ and surrounds himself with the most handsome and eligible men in Coruscant. He has many connexions with the military you know and the younger officers in particular are drawn to his easy ways. They say one cannot _move_ for the Browncoats that frequent his household.”

“What say you to that Rey?” Jessika asked, high and melodious. “A whole house full of soldiers! I do declare that no man looks well, unless he wears a Browncoat.” 

“Dearest Jessika I hope to have the pleasure of dancing my fill in Coruscant this year, however I would chuse my partners for their wit and conversation, rather than the colour of their uniforms,” responded Rey, smiling at her friend.

Jessika merely laughed, her black ringlets swaying as she waved her away with a white-gloved hand. “You are so serious and sensible dear Rey. For one so uncommonly pretty, you sound an awful lot like those plain girls who must explain why they cannot land a handsome partner.”

At that moment Rey heard the door of the drawing room opening behind her. _“Ah, Mrs Pava’s footman had arrived with the marzipan and ices,”_ she thought.

Mrs Kanata had her own piece to add on the perils of soldiers: “Rey has the right of it, Miss Pava, many of these officers are fortune-hunters, I have come across a few of these fellows in my time and you would do well to be on your guard against their honeyed words…”

Her aunt broke off as the voice of Artoo the butler droid reverberated in her ears.

“General Hux, Madam!” the servant boomed mechanically.

A tall and striking gentleman made his entrance and greeted them with a bow. He was young and red-haired, dressed in the uniform of the First Order counties. His long grey coat was hung over his shoulders like a cape, leaving the sleeves empty as was in keeping with modern fashions.

The four ladies stood quickly in surprise. 

Rey managed to deport herself with little reaction, but Mrs Kanata adjusted her shawl nervously, evidently taken aback that the General had probably overheard her disdain for his military profession not a moment before.

Mrs Pava collected herself immediately and returned to her role as hostess. 

“General Hux, what a surprise… I had not expected you until luncheon, is anything amiss?”

Hux flashed a sheepish smile and looked abashed. “Forgive me, my excellent Mrs Pava; but your husband was most insistent that I arrive earlier than planned so we might both find time to do a spot of shooting before we dine.” 

“Mr Pava, of course! He never tells me when he makes alterations to our plans,” said Mrs Pava in a long-suffering tone. “Oh, but you are very welcome General, truly! Here let me introduce you to my other guests.”

“Mrs Kanata, Miss Kenobi. I present to you General Hux of the First Order.”

The ladies curtsied politely and General Hux bowed back to them in acknowledgment. 

Mrs Pava gestured for them to be seated once more and Rey caught the General’s blue eyes regarding her with interest as he positioned himself to the side of Mrs Pava, opposite to Jessika and herself.

Rey discerned that the man had a very confident air about him. His pale and aristocratic angular features spoke of good breeding and education. In addition she noted he was quite young for one who had attained the rank of General; she placed his age at less than five and thirty. She would allow herself to admit that she found the gentleman to be _very_ good-looking.

She could sense Jessika was in agreement. The girl was shamelessly trying to catch the attention of her father’s friend as she leaned forward to pour him tea. 

As Miss Pava offered the cup to his hand, she was already starting to engage the man in conversation on the welfare of the Hux family and how delightful it was to see him in Niima again. Hux responded to her attentions and queries with good humour. His demeanour was so open and engaging that soon both Mrs Pava and Mrs Kanata were joining in on their discourse, seemingly forgetting that Rey was present for one half of an hour at least.

Miss Kenobi remained silent holding her teacup in thoughtful reflection, watching Hux as he laughed and joked with the rest of the company. A familiar tingling sensation was filling her mind, a feeling of premonition which she had learned to trust at all times… There was ill-will within this man’s heart… She sensed it through the Force.

As if he knew her mind, the General suddenly turned his attentions to Rey.

“I feel as if I may have interrupted some secret conversation between you ladies earlier, I hope I have not spoiled your reverie this evening Miss Kenobi.” His smile was dashing, but Rey would not be swayed so easily by his manner. She felt an urge to be blunt with this man who thought he could charm all around him. 

“We were merely talking about the increasing regularity of fortune-hunting officers,” said Rey pleasantly, taking another sip Mrs Pava’s excellent Darjeeling tea.

She heard Mrs Kanata sputter in indignation. “You forget yourself Miss Rey! General Hux, pray forgive my niece her impertinence.”

Hux’s smile did not waver but his azure gaze continued to rest on Rey. “Do not concern yourself Mrs Kanata, you forget I am a _Greycoat_ of the First Order, not one of those scoundrel Browncoats of the Republic. I can assure Miss Kenobi that I and my fellow officers would never suffer to treat a lady so abominably. 

Rey doubted his sincerity. She had heard tales of the monstrous brutality of First Order regiments during the civil war in the Outer Rim. Her own dear father had fought against them. It was true there was now peace between the Republic and First Order counties, but her grandfather had warned her of the duplicity of the Greycoats.

 _“Their politics are born of the Dark Side of the Force as was the Imperial Empire’s before them. They have raised support in parliament through a sharp practice of fear and deceit. This truce is temporary at best,”_ Sir Obi-Wan had once told her.

“Forgive me General, if I have offended you in any way, but I am oft told I speak my mind before I use it to think. Come, won’t you sit with me and let us be friends?” Rey asked demurely, looking directly at his princely face, her hazel eyes sparkling. Hux eagerly responded to her invitation. “Thank-you Miss Kenobi, I shall most readily.”

 _“Maker preserve us… he thinks very well of himself,”_ thought Rey. 

As he joined her, Rey realised they were now sat on the sofa alone. Miss Pava was at her harp and serenading their party with a delightful aria. The two older ladies had perched themselves near Jessika and were once again engrossed in their conversation on the season.

“Pray tell me General, what brings you to Niima this day… apart from Mrs Pava’s luncheon.” asked Rey politely.

“My men and I are here to put down these terrible riots that you fine people are suffering in Jakkushire,” said Hux proudly. “This rebellion of the common people has been allowed to rage for too long, and Prime Minister Snoke has asked that the First Order take charge of the situation.”

Rey was perplexed. Like her grandfather, Sir Obi-Wan she had a great deal of sympathy for the Jakkushire rebels, some of whom lived in such poverty and hunger. “Surely sir, it is not a crime to want to feed and house your family, must there be violence on this matter?”

General Hux seemed perturbed she had an opinion which challenged his own, yet continued on:

“We can no longer acquiesce to this disorder Miss Kenobi, and we cannot trust the local Republic militia to deal with the insurgency. The Republic itself lies to the whole country while secretly supporting the treachery of this loathsome resistance.”

Rey straightened her skirts with a resigned and apologetic look. “I am sure it is as you say sir, I fear I have no head for politics.” 

She had no cause to believe that Hux would take her for anything other than an empty-headed young girl like Jessika Pava, and thus change the subject to something lighter; but the man obviously enjoyed preaching his ideology to any who would listen.

“I’m told these rebel scum have been aided by some of the Jakkushire landed gentry. Is that not scandalous Miss Kenobi?” he questioned her, raising an eyebrow and fixing her with an icy stare. 

“Indeed? If it be true, then I am most _shocked_ General!” 

“Have no fear dear lady, the First Order stormtroopers and the Knights of Ren will root out all traitors to our fair country be they high or low,” said Hux sharply. 

“I wish you every success General,” Rey responded with a tilted smile which took no small effort for her to maintain. Hux inclined his head to her, but Rey was positively sure his gesture was as much a farce as hers.

“Your grandfather was a Jedi Knight I hear,” stated Hux unexpectedly.

“You are well-informed sir, he has been retired from the order for more than thirty years,” concurred Rey, once more keeping her reserved countenance.

“In those days, I do not doubt the Jedi were respectable, but presently there are so _few_ in comparison to the Knights of Ren,” stated Hux solemnly. “I believe the fabled Jedi _compassion_ and weakness in the face of civil unrest and unbridled foreign immigration have much-sullied their reputation. The people of our fine nation demand that the proper order be maintained.”

“Goodness General, with such eloquence, surely your calling is in the Senate?” said Rey with a false look of awe on her face. 

“You flatter me Miss Kenobi,” replied the General who was now, thankfully content to remain silent and drink his tea.

Mrs Kanata and her grandfather had warned her never to use her powers when in society, but this man Hux was alarming in his fascism and it appeared he would soon have influence over many within her Jakkushire social circle. She felt duty-bound to understand the implications. She embraced the Force and reached out to his mind tentatively, but alas, had not skimmed the surface before Mr Pava burst into his drawing room, causing her to withdraw with alacrity as Hux rose to greet him.

The two men bowed to each other. “General Hux, well met sir! I hope the ladies have been keeping you entertained?”

“I have been very-well looked after Mr Pava, such exquisite tea and Miss Pava plays the harp so beautifully.”

“Oh good, capital! Well now… my man has brought the dogs around, so let us get to some shooting, eh Armitage? I hear from my gamekeeper you're quite the marksman!” 

The General nodded and thanked Mrs Pava for her hospitality. Jessika let it be known that she looked forward to Hux delivering her a fine brace of pheasant upon his return. 

Mrs Kanata and Rey had other engagements that afternoon and were obliged to refuse Mrs Pava’s kind offer to stay for luncheon. Hux therefore bid them both farewell with a _slight_ bow. Rey curtsied slightly in return.

As the two gentlemen then left off to their sport, the General leisurely remarked over his shoulder. 

“I very-much enjoyed our stimulating conversation today, Miss Kenobi, it was most… _enlightening_. I hope I may look forward to having the pleasure of your company again soon” 

Now that the obnoxious man had finally left her presence, Rey let herself shiver in revulsion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't skimp on the Jane Austen-style prose.
> 
> Who knows where this could go?
> 
> If you've read my other "Valentines Day Strikes Back" fic then you know things can get bizarre :-)
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own the excellent drawing above, It belongs to The Real Mcgee  
> http://therealmcgee.tumblr.com/


	3. The Little Girl With a Lightsabre

  
  


The carriage journey back to Mos Eisley allowed Rey time to quietly contemplate her introduction to the General at the Pava household. He had been awfully forward in respect of his questioning about her family. The insufferable First Order officer clearly held little regard for the honour of the Jedi; yet there was something _more_ behind his interrogative line of query…

She had sensed his disappointment and vexation when Mr Pava had inadvertently interrupted their _Tête à Tête_. Indeed she too was on the verge of using the Force to delicately inquire upon Hux’s thoughts. Be that as it may, she was also thankful to the bumbling gentleman for sparing her the need to further share anything with that cold and calculating Hux.

The sounds of rumbling wheels and the clopping of horses’ hooves in the pockmarked Jakkushire roads filled her ears, and she adjusted the carriage shutters in an attempt to drown out the din. Her great aunt who primly sat opposite her, nodded in agreement with the action.

“I declare these trails around Niima are worse now than they were at Michaelmas! So riddled with craters and stones that one can scarce keep seated, let alone converse while travelling,” complained Mrs Kanata. “Beware the hem of your gown when you disembark child, the carriage will be covered in filth!”

Rey rolled her eyes; she cared nothing for the cleanliness of petticoats.

“Tell me Aunt Maz, what are your thoughts on the character of this General Hux we met today?” she asked, changing the subject to something more important.

“The General? Why I found him to be most agreeable and quite _charming_. Mrs Pava tells me he’s an old friend of the family and her daughter is apparently rather enamoured of him.” Mrs Kanata gave her niece a knowing wink. “Ah, but what is Miss Pava, when _Miss Kenobi_ is in the room? The General seemed to prefer you over Jessika and I daresay my dear friend was quite put out about that!”

The old lady chortled and placed a finger to her thin lips in contemplation. “I managed to glean that the General hails from a family of some prestige with considerable wealth too. Perhaps I should invite him to dine with us at Mos Eisley and give him a little encouragement, is _that_ what you’re asking my dear?”

“Indeed it was not madam! I cannot think of anything I would like less! I beg you do not misunderstand me on this matter. Please do not encourage General Hux in any way.”

Mrs Kanata gave a sigh. “Very well my girl, it will be as you wish; but why then do you ask me my opinion on the man?”

“He was enquiring about our history and discussing the local uprisings… it makes me feel uneasy, I think we should do everything we can to avoid the First Order garrison while they are stationed in Niima.”

Mrs Kanata gave her a sharp look. “Rey, you must put aside your prejudices. The Republic and First Order counties are at peace now. The Browncoats and the Greycoats are in alliance together. That wonderful Prime Minister Snoke has even managed to unite the Jedi and the Knights of Ren in the parliamentary Senate.”

Mrs Kanata shook her head in despair at what she perceived to be her ward’s ignorance of the times she lived in.

“You must learn to embrace this state of affairs for I tell you plainly girl, the most eligible bachelors are all First Order born and bred. If you limit yourself to Republic gentleman, you may well find yourself married to a poor Browncoat Ensign and setting up your house in a damp cottage somewhere in the middle of Tattooineshire!”

“Aunt Maz, how can you so easily forget that our family believed in the ideals of the Republic? My father and dear grandfather fought for the freedom of the downtrodden and spoke passionately against the tyrannies of the Empire and the First Order. It would be _shameful_ to marry into one of those dynasties for the want of material gain! Better to die an old maid!” exclaimed Rey.

“ _Kindly_ lower your tone young lady, do you want the coachman and every vagabond on this trail to hear you?” said Mrs Kanata through clenched teeth. Rey frowned in response, but begrudgingly acquiesced.

Mrs Kanata started to speak in a hushed voice.

“Yes, I remember _well_ the Civil Wars and I thank the Maker that those dark days are behind us for peace is preferable to chaos. Those insurgents will have only themselves to chastise if they fall foul of Hux’s stormtroopers. You would do well to know your place and refrain from conversing on the subject of politics. Your grandfather meddled in First Order business and he was summarily expelled from the Jedi and the Senate! Don’t speak of such things in company lest you bring suspicion that the Kenobis are sympathetic to the rebel cause. Even if you care little for your own position, do not jeopardise the standing of your family!”

Mrs Kanata’s face softened slightly. She had often lamented Rey’s unorthodox upbringing and felt Sir Obi-Wan was as much to blame for her niece’s lack of propriety as the girl herself.

“To be sure it is no concern of yours. Pray, do not let your Force abilities and my brother’s Jedi ramblings turn your head girl, for it will only bring you trouble I assure you.”

Rey was disheartened by her aunt’s response, but she understood it nonetheless. There could be little doubt that the General was trying to ascertain whether Sir Obi-Wan was one of the local gentry assisting the Jakkushire uprising. She was not inclined to cause distress to her beloved grandfather… but she decided it would be prudent to speak to him on this matter.

“You should put your mind towards better use Miss Rey and practice your dancing and music in lieu of the Coruscant season and your formal presentation at court, a mere three days hence from now. We also have the Niima ball to attend tomorrow evening, oh I _do_ hope the maids have pressed our silks with care, for they cost fifty shillings per yard at the Gracechurch Street drapers.”

Talk of gowns and the inability to keep good servants kept Mrs Kanata in fine form for the rest of their journey. When Rey heard the coachman halt the horses, she felt a small measure of relief that they’d arrived at their destination in good time.

The carriage door was opened and she thanked to the droid manservant Beebeeight as he assisted her down the steps and alighted to the ground. She heard her aunt groan behind her as Rey promptly disregarded the earlier advice on keeping the hem of her gown free of dirt.

It was a short walk in the mud and through the late Lady Kenobi’s Grecian garden to reach the front of the stately house where she had resided since her birth twenty years earlier.

Mos Eisley was not a grand estate, but to Rey, it had the finest house in the county! Although built as recently as the Imperial era, it had a timeless quality which spoke of the glory days of the Republic. The structure was practical, without ostentation; yet clearly the residence of a gentleman of standing.

Peculiarly for a gentile young lady, Rey had little interest in material concerns. Nonetheless she had always felt it a pity that she was disbarred from inheriting Mos Eisley from her grandfather. It was her _home_ , yet she would be denied the right to live out her days as its mistress in favour of the nearest male relation… a cousin she had never met.

The two ladies were greeted at the door and escorted into the foyer by the housekeeper Mrs Mothma, who hastily curtsied them a welcome and unfastened their bonnets and cloaks.

“Sir Obi-Wan is in the library at present miss, will you be taking tea this afternoon?” the kindly servant asked Rey.

“Thank-you Mothma,” said Rey. “I’ll not be taking tea today as I will be engaged with my exercises”

Mrs Kanata snorted beside her. “Such a waste of your time, but you may do as you please I suppose.”

Rey ignored her aunt and hurried up the staircase, her slippers softly pattering against the carpet as she ascended to the upper floor.

\---------------------

She opened the door to her bedchamber and let it close loudly behind her. Rey fainted akin to a romantic gothic damsel as she fell contentedly backwards onto the quilted coverings of her bed.

Finally she was alone and disconnected from the social convention that bound her as tightly as any Force grip.

Rey was grateful that her grandfather at least regarded her with encouragement and empathy, even if Aunt Maz was a lost cause.

Sir Obi-Wan was strong with the Force and knew the sweetness of feeling that came with the invisible energy which filled one’s very soul with life. He knew how it penetrated and bound all things together in the world. He understood better than most that a Force-sensitive individual such as herself must regularly test and apply her faculties or risk temptation to lethargy… or worse, that sinister _other_ side of the Force.

The bell was ringing downstairs. _“My master is here, already? I must make haste and dress,”_ she thought with alarm.

When fitting herself out for her exercises, she took care to dress herself _without_ the help of a maid. Only the trusted Mothma possessed true knowledge of Rey’s secret and there was no point in drawing unnecessary attention to the donning of attire not suited to the fairer sex.

With alacrity, she deftly unfastened her pretty sea-green lace gown and restrictive corset, letting the garments fall in a heap on the floor. In their place she wrapped her chest in swathes of gauze which would provide both flexibility of movement and protection of modesty. Over the top of this she pulled on a tan tunic and tied a matching buckled belt around her narrow waist.

Plain, white divided riding skirts and sturdy boots completed the outfit. She would have preferred to wear breeches, but from the very beginning Mrs Kanata had been deeply scandalised at this notion; so she had not pursued the cause further.

She kneeled before a large and ancient-looking wooden chest which lay at the end of her bed and raised its lid slowly and carefully. Rey placed her hand over a hidden catch within one of the side panels inside. This movement succeeded in releasing a hidden compartment...

Inside rested her treasured lightsabre and she removed it solemnly with the reverence it accorded.

Sir Obi-Wan had presented her with the family sword when she was still a small child. Whenever she held its shining hilt, she was reminded of the words her grandfather used to describe it to her that day.

_“Unlike a clumsy musket, this is an elegant weapon for a more civilized time. It was mine before it passed to your father and now it calls to you.”_

Rey pressed a slender finger to the ignition switch and the contraption blazed into life with a luminous, blue column of wondrous light. So _unlike_ any other weapon known to man or beast, it could cut through metal and bone alike. Some county-folk believed lightsabres to be tools of the devil constructed via wicked sorcery. The less ignorant knew it was a beautiful but very scarce type of crystal which powered these scorching blades.

She swung some rapid arcs to increase her appetite for the impending instruction. Memories of her childhood continued to drift across her consciousness. She smiled wryly as she glanced at the charcoal sketch which hung on the wall above her toilette. It depicted her at an awkward age of ten years, when she had taken her first lesson in the art of fencing.

She could recall the day with vivid clarity… 

_‘Her unruly chestnut ringlets poking out untidily from her linen cap as she thrust her tiny wooden sabre without aim or grace at a stern-looking fencing master.’_

_‘The high-pitched cry of the little girl she had once been, ringing out when she’d carelessly tripped on the impractical skirt of her day-gown when parrying an attack.’_

_’Her grandfather projecting his approval from where he sat in the corner, after she had bravely brushed away her tears and composed her dignity once more.’_

_“To my credit, I’ve improved somewhat since then,” she thought to herself._

Disengaging her lightsabre, she attached the hilt securely to her belt in the style of a cavalier.

She was certain her fencing master would presently be paying his respects to Sir Obi-Wan; therefore she proceeded directly to the library.

\----------------------------------

Rey knocked ceremoniously upon the library door.

 _“Please enter,”_ she heard through the thick oak, so she obediently turned the stiff handle.

Within she discovered her wise old grandfather sitting by the fireplace in his usual chair. A glass of brandy was being swirled in his right hand, catching the dancing orange glow of the flames. 

His visage still held a good deal of grandeur, despite his advanced years. The immaculate silvery-white beard and intelligent blue eyes were tangible evidence that the tales of adventure and romance surrounding Sir Obi-Wan Kenobi in his youth were not mere fanciful fiction.

Rey curtsied deeply to the man whom she loved before all others. She then in turn curtsied to the noble gentleman who was stood nearby, a fencing master named Luke Skywalker.

He was a man in his middle years with greying sand-coloured hair on both crown and face in a style which was rather unfashionable these days.

He had always persisted in maintaining a somewhat distant demeanour and it was universally agreed this gentleman did not suffer fools gladly nor extend effort to be courteous to those whom he was unconnected. If one were to know him better however, one would discover a gentle and protective man who is fiercely loyal to the lucky few who could claim his as a friend.

Her master appeared at ease this afternoon, with one arm outstretched to rest upon the stone mantelpiece that surrounded the blazing fire. He smiled as he turned to face her and bowed in response to her greeting. She took note he was not partaking of the brandy, it _was_ still a little early in the day she supposed.

“It is good to see you once again Miss Kenobi, you are looking well as always,” he said politely.

“I thank you Sir, It gladdens me that you are well too,” she replied warmly.

To the provincial Niima society, Master Skywalker was no more than a fencing instructor and particular friend of Sir Obi-Wan. He visited Niima roughly a fortnight apart at a time and this was not remarked on.

The neighbourhood would have been surprized indeed were they to learn this gentleman was far more exalted. In Coruscant circles he was more oft called _‘Sir Luke Skywalker’_ for he was in fact a renowned Jedi Knight like his father before him. Sir Luke however preferred to maintain the privacy the façade afforded him.

Many years ago Sir Luke had been the apprentice of Sir Obi-Wan, yet Rey was aware that history connected them in _more_ ways than education, although neither had elaborated on further details to her.

“Ah Rey my sweet girl, you’re back from the Pavas; did you have a pleasant outing?” Sir Obi-Wan inquired.

“I regret to say that it was a rather uncomfortable experience grandpapa. It appears that Mr Pava keeps some odious First Order acquaintances; unfortunately I was obliged to converse and drink tea with one of them.”

The two Jedi looked at each other without saying a word, but concern crossed their faces. Rey felt their unease through the Force and glanced to each in turn, hoping that they might enlighten her to their sudden grim countenance.

“General Hux, I presume?” Sir Obi-Wan asked gravely and Rey nodded in the affirmative. The old Jedi raised his glass of brandy to his lips and swallowed a generous measurement. “He has called at Mos Eisley several times since arriving at Niima and left his card. I have contrived that our family ‘not be at home’ to receive him when he has made these attempts.”

“Grandpapa, I am _convinced_ that man suspects you to be involved in rebel plots… supporting common folk in disturbing the natural social order. It may lead to unjust accusation. What are we to do about this?” she asked.

Sir Obi-wan sighed and hung his head with a look of resignation.

“Luke, she is of age, I believe it is time we tell her... it is time to bring her into the fold, though it breaks my heart to expose her to our dangerous world.”

Rey felt the sting of terror pierce her chest like an arrow. She had thought only of her fencing exercises when she entered this room, but now events were taking a most unexpected turn!

“What is it grandfather, why do you fear for me? Please _do_ tell me all if it will put you at ease.”

Master Skywalker stood straighter and fixed his stoic gaze fully on Rey.

“Miss Kenobi, would it shock you to learn that the General has the right of it? That Sir Obi-Wan is indeed aiding the Jakkushire uprising by supplying them with arms and financial assistance? I myself am in league with this insurgency as is the entire Jedi council. What few of our order remain are endeavouring to overthrow Prime Minister Snoke’s government and restore freedom to _all_ the counties of our realm.”

Here it was then… her grandfather had indeed been party to high treason… but Sir Obi-Wan was _no traitor_ for he was resisting tyranny! He remained true to his Jedi vows and his belief in the Light Side of the Force. She would have expected no less from him.

At that moment she had never felt more fortunate to be his relation and she responded to Master Skywalker’s question thus:

“No Sir… in truth this revelation does _not_ shock me, for my grandfather has always defended the Republic and its citizens against the monstrosities spawned of the Dark Side. I do not doubt he will fight the oppression of the First Order until his last breath… _as will I_.”

Sir Luke Skywalker favoured Rey with one of his seldom-seen smiles.

“The Force is with your granddaughter Sir Obi-Wan… I agree with you wholeheartedly, it is time she joined the order, I deem her worthy beyond measure.”

Rey let out a surprised gasp. “I am to be… _a Jedi_ … are you in earnest Sir?”

“We do not jest my girl,” stated Sir Obi-Wan. “When you are presented at court for the Coruscant season, you shall also be secretly ordained into the order of Jedi Knights. I will send word ahead to the council and make the proper arrangements.”

It was all so much for Rey to take in… such shocking and delightful news had been delivered to her in unison this day.

 _“Perhaps it is not too early for a snifter of brandy after all,”_ she thought to herself, eyeing the decanter on Sir Obi-Wans writing desk.

Master Skywalker abruptly returned to his regular sombreness.

“Miss Kenobi, you should be under no illusion of the dangers that are entailed with being a Jedi Knight. The Coruscant court and ballrooms are filled with First Order rakes and scoundrels! The Knights of Ren comprise some very powerful users of the Force and they operate at the upper echelons of society. Their influence and ability to seduce the weak-willed to the Dark Side cannot be underestimated.”

“I swear to you both here and now that no matter what temptation may be put before me; I will serve the Jedi and the Republic faithfully. This has always been my heartfelt wish and I am humbled at the honour,” stated Rey as she curtsied in deference.

“We have not had a female knight since the sixteenth century, it is yet another concept that our enemies would consider a _threat_ to the social fabric,” Sir Luke added. “Your identity can only be known to other Jedi. If the knowledge were obtained by an outsider it might lead to your ruin.”

“Yes Master Skywalker,” she outwardly agreed

Inwardly Rey didn’t give a fig if being a Jedi damaged her marriage prospects, if that was indeed the danger her master was eluding to…

_“No! I mustn’t let my obsessive need for independence tarnish the good name of Kenobi or damage the reputation of the Jedi. I will readily adhere to a shroud of secrecy for the good of all.”_

“It will certainly be advantageous to have a pretty and vivacious knight operating incognito during the Coruscant season… we expect great things from you Miss Kenobi,” said Sir Luke with an approving nod. “Now let us depart to the gardens and commence sparring routines for you may soon need to put your sword-arm to good use.”

As Master and apprentice left the library her grandfather relayed a parting message.

“Oh Rey, I almost forgot, my sister bids you join her as soon as you are able for a final fitting of your gown for the Niima ball tomorrow, it will not do to keep her waiting _too_ long,” he chuckled knowingly at this statement. Mrs Kanata did not spare her temper even with the master of the house.

Sir Obi-Wan hesitated and then continued on the subject of the ball.

“I’m told this society event is being held to welcome General Hux and his Greycoat officers to Jakkushire. I’ve also heard gossip that a Knight of Ren may also be in attendance. I know you are a sensible girl, but I beg you be on your guard… these are your first steps, pray take care.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's tough to write in this style, but fun. 
> 
> All feedback welcomed. I feed on Kudos and comments like an escaped Rakhtar!
> 
> The next chapter will cover the Niima Ball, where there will be alcoholic refreshment and dancing aplenty. 
> 
> Who might Rey meet at such a grand event?


	4. The Shadow of the Ball

  
  


Miss Kenobi had found herself still yet flushed with elation on the evening that followed the wondrous news of her forthcoming elevation to the rank of Jedi Knight. The journey down to Coruscant with her Aunt was scheduled one day hence, but for now it was time to focus her endeavours on more worldly pursuits. She was to attend the Royal Niima Ball this night and she had made a promise to Mrs Kanata to be pleasing to those in her company and not to speak out of turn as she was ‘suffered to do at home.’

Presently Rey was sat at her toilette, patient as St. Bastilla while attended by her maidservant Oola. Braids and wisps of hair were woven betwixt the silver bands of her head-dress which was also adorned with tiny white flowers and exquisite silver leaves similar to a laurel crown. It was a complex style; much-favoured in Coruscant, but Maker did it take an _age_ to arrange!

The curling iron had been at its work and Rey had to concede that the delicate ringlets now pinned and cascading about her temples had been worth the effort involved. Tonight, Miss Kenobi would certainly live up to her reputation as a great local beauty.

Jessika had once informed Rey that she should wear silver to complement her dark tresses. _“You will look akin to a shining Goddess of Light from the tales of Old Corellia,”_ her friend had declared. Rey now smiled at the comparison as she viewed her reflection in the glass.

 _“A shining ‘knight’ of Light perhaps,”_ she mused.

With a few flicks of the comb, the tireless maid finally stood back to admire her work. “It is finished Miss, are you happy with the look?” enquired Oola.

“Yes, thank-you Oola, you’ve _truly_ outdone yourself,” replied Rey. “You may go about your other duties; I am quite capable of seeing to my jewellery.”

The young maidservant was delighted at the praise of her mistress, but promptly reverted to stoicism as the mistress of the house imperiously swept into the boudoir.

“Oola, you are required by Mothma in the drawing room,” stated Mrs Kanata.

The maid curtseyed at once and hurried away directly.

Aunt Maz was looking splendid in her fine burgundy satin gown and ostrich-feathered turban, which was quite rightfully expected, for Rey was privy to the fact that a great deal of coin had been spent upon them! Mrs Kanata had been sequestered away with her lady’s maid for the better part of the afternoon to achieve the desired look. Despite her age of six and sixty, the Kenobi matriarch had been quite a beauty in her day and this vanity had not dwindled over time.

“I must say you look very well Rey, very pretty indeed! Whatever else might be said of us, we Kenobis are certainly a _handsome_ family.”

“Thank-you madam,” acknowledged Rey as she fastened a necklace made of silver and opals around her swan-like neck. She stood upright to check her gown was in order. It was newly purchased and had taken weeks of alterations to match the fastidious tastes of her Aunt’s notions of fashion.

“You have the waist of a wasp dear child and this white and pearl-grey muslin suits you _perfectly_. A man will travel a great distance to see a fine figure such as yours, if you would only make the most of it!”

The gown was indeed beautiful and in the end Rey was grateful for the care her aunt had taken with it. The short sleeves were gauzed and embossed with lace. The bodice sat over her corset tightly and cut rather lower than her day dresses, yet it was flattering of her bosom and entirely decent. The skirts had a hint of sheerness which made the fabric glow elegantly as it glided with her movements. The light of tallow candles caught against the subtle floral patterns which lined the hem. These were made up of seed pearls which had all been individually sewn by an exceedingly skilled seamstress.

After she had dispensed with compliments, the lecturing tone of Mrs Kanata then commenced its inevitable assault.

“Miss Rey, there will be many fine ladies and gentleman at the Niima assembly this evening and I want you to be on your _best_ behaviour! No impertinent remarks and most definitely no _politics!_ You may dance with whom you please, but _try_ not to entertain a tradesman who could very well be serving you over the counter of his shop tomorrow.”

“I will try for you Aunt,” she replied dutifully. _“But I shall make no promise to that,”_ she thought in secret.

“I’ll grant that I have never had any concern for you being _too_ engaging with the opposite sex… unlike young Miss Pava!” Mrs Kanata continued. “However if you were a _little_ more forthcoming, it would not do you harm… for a man needs a _bit_ of encouragement or he may rightly assume a lady is indifferent to his advances.”

The clanging of the hallway bell signalled the arrival of the chaise and four.

“Come girl, make haste to the door, lest we arrive later than is proper to our station!” stated Aunt Maz in alarm as she abruptly departed; leaving Rey alone in the room. She could hear the housekeeper open the front door and the clattering steps of Mrs Kanata descending to their transportation.

Ignoring the entreaty for haste, Rey instead calmly adorned herself with the pair of teardrop pearl earrings which Oola had already laid out for her. Her ensemble was now complete and she allowed herself one final twirl in front of the glass before nodding with approval.

Rey darted her eyes back and forth before proceeding to the nearby divan and grasping the strap of a beaded reticule purse which she had hidden away behind a cushion earlier in the day.

The purse was rather more cumbersome to carry than one would like, but it contained all the essential items a young lady would require on her person for an opulent social gathering. She unclasped the fastenings to ensure the contents were as she’d left them. Inside was a modest jar of cosmetics, smelling salts, a dance card and finally… the gleaming hilt of her lightsabre.

 _“One can never be too careful when the First Order are invited to a party,”_ Rey had concluded.

Her grandfather rarely went into company these days and Sir Obi-Wan had specifically instructed the household that he did not wish to be disturbed from his library this evening. Indeed, these requests for privacy were commonplace and Rey normally respected his desire for solitude. Therefore she was hesitant to take her leave by him as she departed Mos Eisley, much as she desired to.

In truth, Aunt Maz made the decision for her. It was as if the lady were Force-sensitive herself and could read Rey’s thoughts, for immediately she heard Mrs Kanata’s shrill voice calling out to her. 

“What are you about girl, fetch your blue witzchoura mantle and let us be off at once!”

Rey obeyed, given her new secretive status and her capital gown, she decided that she was quite looking forward to the ball.

\-------------------------------------

The Niima assembly rooms were situated in the largest building within the town square. It had witnessed many an important event over the centuries and the local population were justly proud in maintaining its structure and customs. Remarkably an ancient tree of the Force still grew within the central courtyard, reflecting the Old Republican and Church of Light heritage that many in Jakkushire still revered; despite these concepts being disparaged in many other counties within the realm. Given the historic and mystical setting, the assembly rooms were the favoured location for hosting the grandest gatherings in the neighbourhood.

The Royal Niima ball was always a much-anticipated event in the Jakkushire social calendar. The leading gentile families would of course be in attendance, but it was also traditional to invite notable tradesmen and other more recently monetised dynasties.

It was an arrangement that Rey thoroughly approved of. She was of the opinion that a man’s worth should be the sum of his deeds rather than the sum in his pocket-book.

 _“Besides, if one limited the congregation to the landed gentry, there would be little in the way of handsome beaux nor interesting conversation,”_ she’d often thought to herself.

However this liberal policy was not the way of the First Order. They would find it contrary to their doctrines and she was more than a little curious to discover how well this ball would be received by General Hux and his officers. After all, the newly-arrived Greycoat regiment were now the guests of honour due to the overreaching ambition of some milksop politicians!

It was a warm summer eve and the braziers along the paved road to the assembly rooms were blazing brightly as the chaise carrying Rey and her great aunt arrived at the gated entrance and reception area. Several other carriages and phaetons joined nearby and Mrs Kanata cheerfully greeted friends and passing acquaintances alike as they alighted from their vehicles.

Among them were Mr and Mrs Pava and their daughter, the latter eagerly sought out Rey and the two friends heartily embraced. Although Jessika was considered plainer, she was slightly taller and dressed in much more finery than Rey.

“Pray do go inside with me Rey,” beseeched Miss Pava, “Behold, our relations are already gossiping on the doorstep as if they were kitchen-maids. I am so eager to dance that I simply cannot bear to wait for them to finish!” 

Rey glanced at Mrs Kanata, who caught her eye and anticipated her query. She signalled her niece her agreement with a wave of her fan.

“Very well Jessika, l too am in desperate need of some refreshment, let us go directly!”

Laughing and plotting together, the two young ladies joined the queue of attendees awaiting their turn to be greeted by the worthy hostess. This year the honour of organising festivities had been bestowed upon the wealthy Lady Ashoka Tano.

Rey and Jessika bobbed respectful curtseys to the amiable spinster as they approached her after liveried servants had helped them shed their mantles.

“Miss Kenobi, Miss Pava, how delightful to see you; and both looking so _pretty!_ ” exclaimed Lady Tano. “I’m _so_ relieved you’re here my dears, for such a large number of officers have turned out and the fairer sex are rather outnumbered! I fear there may be one or two disappointed gentleman this evening. It is imperative we show these First Order types that Jakkushire society is as enjoyable as any they might find in Coruscant,” lamented Lady Tano in mock-distress.

“Have no fear madam, Rey and I will be sure to stand up with many partners tonight and your Royal Niima Ball shall be remembered as the smashing success of the season,” gushed Jessika with girlish glee and with that Rey found herself pulled into the fray of the party by her vivacious friend.

The assembly room walls had been decorated with garlands of flowers and local family crests. In all it looked very charming, but Rey curled her lip with distaste when she saw the red and black banner of the First Order hanging from the central rafters.

Musicians had already taken their seats in the upper balconies and were cheerfully playing the popular country reel – _‘The Bonny Lass of Naboo.’_

The mosaic-tiled floor of the central assembly room was full of couples merrily dancing in both lines and quartets as the piece dictated. Those who were not engaged in this pursuit were grouped around the edges, drinking and watching the spectacle. Rey could sense the waves of emotion flooding throughout… joy, passion, love, envy… In such large gatherings it was easy for one talented in the Force to be overwhelmed.

Indeed the room was so thick with ladies skirts and well-heeled gentleman that there was quite a cacophony of sound and voices. The din was so frightfully loud that Rey could scarcely hear the excited chatter of Jessika in relation to the _substantial_ clusterings of First Order Greycoat soldiers that were interspersed amongst the crowd and garnering much attention from various county belles.

Rey also noted sporadic Republic Browncoat attendees, but there were too few for her liking. Although old animosities were supposedly consigned to the past, Rey was aware that the local Niima militia would feel slighted at the undeserved honour being paid to the First Order. Most of the Jakkushire Browncoat officers had stayed within their barracks this evening.

In such a crowd, it was no easy task to make out acquaintances they might join with.

“Shall we start off with some punch?” ventured Rey and Jessika nodded her agreement to the notion. Rey was very fond of punch; it lowered one’s inhibitions to dance as well as quenching a thirst.

Servants were somewhat in evidence, carrying trays of wine and liqueurs, but unfortunately each one became rapidly lost in the melee or accosted by rival guests before Rey was capable of capturing their attention. Therefore the only thing to be done was to proceed to the adjoining room where the majority of the refreshments were located and help themselves.

The two comely ladies began to tentatively push through the many bodies that stood between themselves and the punch bowl. The girls would whisper apologies for their interruptions as they pressed through the revellers. A few gentlemen even shot them admiring looks as they passed by; indeed they seemed _pleased_ with the inadvertent touches rather than being vexed.

However these small embarrassments were nothing compared to Rey’s mortification when Jessika led her through the centre of a huddle of Greycoat officers, who converged on them at once. Several wore unabashed leers upon their faces and lewd remarks were exchanged causing her cheeks to flush crimson. Likely they were emboldened in their impertinent conduct by their number as well as the girls being unescorted. Miss Pava seemed to welcome the attention, but _oh_ how she wished she could give the fools a sound thrashing! She wagered she would best any of these scoundrels in duel of sabres!

_“Judge me by my sex do you? Whereas you should not, for the Force is my ally and a powerful one at that.”_

After removing themselves from this unpleasantness our heroine and her companion reached the blessed sanctuary of the card tables where the gentlemen were for the most part too engrossed in their games of whist and gambling away substantial fortunes to pay the pair much mind.

“Ah success dearest Jessika, the serving table lies yonder and look they have peaches, cold ham and all things nice!” said Rey, delighted at the prospect of gorging herself on treats that she would not regularly be afforded at Mos Eisley.

Alas, just as she was on the verge of pouring a ladle of delicious-smelling punch into a crystal cup; she heard a familiar condescending voice behind her…

“Miss Pava, _finally_ I spy your presence,” called out General Hux.

The girls turned in unison to the sound of the red-haired gentleman’s voice.

Hux was stood towards the corner of the room. As a commanding officer, the crowds had granted him a respectful space, yet Rey suspected rank was not the only reason for this gesture. The local distaste for the First Order was such that some guests would have willingly _chosen_ to keep their distance from him; she included herself in this camp…

Rey suddenly exhaled inexplicably as she felt… a curious ripple in the Force!

On closer inspection she realised the source of the disturbance was a tall phantom of man who was positioned slightly apart from Hux. Dressed in midnight black, he seemed to blend into the shadows, untouched by the heavy glow of the chandeliers which served to illuminate the assembly rooms. Perhaps this mysterious gentleman was a more compelling explanation for the lack of company around the General. At her current distance, Rey could not discern whether his features were monstrous, but she _felt_ his presence already and it was _intimidating_ to say the least.

Rey had long ago been taught to mask her presence in the Force and she was eternally grateful to Master Skywalker for her past instruction this night… Every fibre of her being inclined her to believe that the mysterious man had dark alignments.

“Dear ladies, come and join us, for we are so _lonely_ here in our little niche.”

Hux’s tone was demanding rather than requesting. He was quite obviously accustomed to his orders being obeyed without question.

 _“Do not address me like I am one of your soldiers, you hateful man!”_ thought Rey to herself.

Rey felt Jessika link an arm within hers and her companion began pulling her inexorably away from the refreshments she had been earnestly craving.

Miss Pava was beaming a radiant smile at Hux. Rey was now convinced the girl was tipping her cap to the General, though she could not fathom her friend’s reasoning beyond his having good looks and connexions. The man was poison!

“Jessika… I would really rather not have to converse with them…” she began.

“Nonsense Rey, we must oblige our honoured guests and besides it would not be _proper_ for me to go over to him unaccompanied. Pray don’t be put out my sweet; for it appears he has brought a _friend_ for you too!” giggled Jessika.

It was too late to back away now without her discourtesy being remarked upon. She would therefore indulge Jessika’s entreaty this single time for the sake of her earlier vow to be agreeable and demure during the ball.

General Hux was in the full dress regalia of the First Order. His overcoat was fastened by shining brass buttons and the attached braiding and medals outshone the apparel of his peers. On the surface Rey would concede he was certainly one of the most dashing-looking men at the ball, but she noted with disdain that his icy-blue eyes also seemed to be quite openly appreciating the figures of herself and Jessika as they walked the length of the room. In this behaviour he was no better than his subordinates it would seem!

He bowed to them when they reached his private corner of the assembly room and they politely curtseyed in return.

Hux then gestured to his companion who now stepped forward, reluctantly being pulled into the light as he joined them.

Rey was both startled and intrigued as the gentleman’s appearance was finally revealed…

He was remarkably tall with such a striking pallor it quite took one’s breath away. It contrasted so severely with the waves of long black hair that framed his porcelain face; which was as beautiful as it was outlandish. He possessed a masculine profile and prominent nose combined with full feminine lips and eyes like two stones of onyx. These unusual qualities made him _uncommonly_ handsome!

 _“His eyes… surely those dark pools could pierce one’s very soul!”_ thought Rey.

“Miss Pava, Miss Kenobi… may I say you both look splendidly well this warm eve,” Hux complimented. “I beg the liberty of introducing you to my compatriot, Mr Kylo Ren of Coruscant, a master of our esteemed order of Dark Knights.”

Rey felt her stomach clench at the confirmation of the gentleman’s connection to the Knights of the Dark Side. Her grandfather had warned her that one of their ilk may be amongst the First Order party, but she had not expected to be formally introduced to him so early in the proceedings.

Mr Ren bowed gracefully to them both.

“Good evening to you ladies,” he said in a deep baritone voice.

Handsome or not, his manner was distinctly cold, formal and _proud_. Rey suspected he took little pleasure in balls and was better pleased with himself than what he saw around him.

Master Skywalker had informed her that the Knights of Ren always clothed themselves in black even at social events and this was indeed true of Mr Kylo Ren. His impeccably tailored attire was almost entirely black in hue; the breeches, waistcoat and gloves included. Even the layers of his cravat were made from fine jet silk. The high-waisted tailcoat he wore accentuated his height and the gentleman’s ethereal silhouette stretched upward over the alabaster wall behind him, flickering in tune with the candlelight.

“Sweet ladies you have no beverages, how _thoughtless_ of me!” stated the General.

Hux clicked his fingers once and a nervous young lieutenant immediately came over to their group. “Mitaka, fetch us four flutes of champagne and be quick about it man!” he barked to the boy, who bowed awkwardly before setting out on his quest.

“Why have common punch Miss Pava, when I can offer you the finest vintage from Arkanis?” declared Hux with a knowing smile. Jessika seemed to catch the seductive implication and gifted him the correct light-hearted laugh that he was seeking.

This lover’s conduct was rather nauseating to Rey and Mr Ren did not appear to be amused either.

“Ren is assisting me in quelling the damnable rebellion I spoke of over tea yesterday Miss Kenobi,” explained Hux. “The Knights are very capable when it comes to the sort of reconnaissance and interrogative tasks that are required to deal with civil unrest.”

“Indeed General, I am aware of their fearsome reputation,” said Rey who then turned to the taller gentleman. “I hope sir, that some of your more brutal services will not in the end be needed.”

“As do I Miss Kenobi,” replied Ren. “I yearn to leave this backwater county and return to the Coruscant Court.”

Rey knew she must strive to keep her countenance, but his haughty dismissal of her beloved Jakkushire would not allow her to reign in her sharp tongue completely.

“I suppose you must find our old Republican ways rather quaint Mr Ren,” she baited.

“The leniency shown to dissenters and the open invitation given to foreigners is the reason why this region has become a den of treason,” said Ren dismissively. “Liberal policies reap what they sow and I find it tiresome to be called upon to clean up the mess of a county whose local government is not even represented by the First Order.”

Ren’s eyes flashed darkly at Rey; clearly he did not consider her entitled to debate him.

As a Master Dark Knight, Kylo Ren was almost certainly a wielder of the Force; but his mind was closed to her. This could only mean that he had constructed similar barriers to what she herself had built… It was a _curious_ state of affairs.

Surely he could not suspect any other Force-sensitives to be present in Niima? The gift was exceedingly rare to the point of some persons actually questioning whether it still existed. It was generally agreed that her grandfather Sir Obi-Wan was the only resident who had ever had any connection to it… but that was a long time ago and in a city far away.

Mitaka had returned with their champagne and Rey allowed herself to drink a large measure from her flute. It was smooth, dry and heavy with alcohol.

Hux wanted his turn in the conversation:

“Miss Kenobi… my friend is blunt with his words, yet he forgets the September bi-elections may change our status somewhat. For my part I hope our assistance with the rebels will ingratiate us with the voters and perhaps our very own Mr Callus will soon be the elected the member of parliament for Jakkushire… Eventually _all_ rebel counties will bow to the First Order and gentle ladies such as yourself, will have no fear of the lower classes burning your family estates and murdering you in your beds.”

Jessika gasped in alarm at such a frightful scenario, but Rey simply smiled and arched an eyebrow. “You overstate our peril General,” she retorted.

“You give your opinion very decidedly for a lady so young,” said Ren in his velvet voice. “I take it you must be well informed on the riots and sedition in your midst?”

His gaze was fixing on her face expectantly, baiting her as she had baited him earlier, but this was dangerous territory and she would not be led by him.

“You are quite right to chide me Mr Ren, I am speaking on subjects which in truth; I have little knowledge of. I assure you that I and my family are _very_ grateful that the First Order has sent two such gallant protectors to our aid.”

She averted her eyes and took another long sip of her champagne.

Rey could hear the opening bars of _'The Dagobah Waltz'_ being played from the main room along with no small amount of raucous laughter and clapping.

Jessika, who was probably feeling rather uncomfortable and bored talking about such high matters, suddenly came alive once again. “Oh I do so love to dance to waltzes,” she sighed.

“What a coincidence, for I too am _especially_ fond of waltzes Miss Pava,” exclaimed Hux. “Would you do me the honour of partnering me for the next two dances?”

“Of course General, it would give me great pleasure,” Jessika replied eagerly, her nimble fingers writing his name on a dance card… Miss Pava’s first conquest of the night.

Hux looked to Ren and then back to Rey apologetically. “I’m afraid Ren is not as chivalrous as he ought to be Miss Kenobi. He will not ask you to dance, although you are undoubtedly one of the prettiest creatures in the room. He endeavours to avoid the activity, and due to his esteemed lineage he rarely stands up at the Royal Court let alone these provincial country events.”

She was being slighted, however it was an insult Rey could happily live with.

“If Mr Ren dislikes dancing, it is certainly _no_ concern of mine,” she said cheerfully.

“You are mistaken Miss Kenobi,” said Mr Ren who outstretched a black-gloved hand to her. “I would be very happy if you would do me the great favour of dancing with me.”

Surprized, Rey was momentarily silent and knew not what to say next. Hux wore a shocked expression as well.

“I thank you for the generous offer sir… but I fear I do not _care_ to dance this evening.”

It was a cold rejection she had delivered, but one Rey felt was justly deserved. 

Now it was Mr Ren’s turn to look surprized. Was it anger or _disappointment_ she saw in his pallid face?

She placed her empty champagne flute on the silver tray of a passing footman. “Pray excuse me, I must attend to my aunt.” she said hurriedly. 

Rey abruptly curtseyed before taking her leave of Jessika and the two gentlemen as rapidly as etiquette would allow.

Deciding to make good on her earlier desire for punch, she walked directly towards the dwindling table of refreshments. If Miss Kenobi had but once glanced over her shoulder, she would have seen Mr Ren’s smouldering black eyes staring after her intensely.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm...
> 
> Do you think Mr Kylo Ren knows how to handle rejection?
> 
> Do you think he will leave Rey alone and let her enjoy the rest of the ball in peace?
> 
> ^_^
> 
> Youtube Channel: AnimeGirlUK
> 
> Tumblr: @diminished-comet


	5. Sweet Attraction

  
  


**The lady’s perspective**

Following her flight, a perplexed Miss Kenobi once more waded through the Niima assembly rooms with a determination to be reunited with the blessed punch-bowl. However she was rather more distracted this second time around. The preoccupied maiden remained oblivious to the vexed faces of those fine orators whose anecdotes she interrupted as she pushed fellow guests aside in her haste.

Yet in the end, her quest for refreshment had ultimately been rewarded.

With an unsteady hand, she finally filled a glass full to the brim with the dark red liquid that was Lady Tano’s renowned _‘Teedo of the Desert’_ punch. This beverage had been prepared by her Corellian cook and the recipe was universally acknowledged to be particularly _invigorating._

She tried a nip and decided the praise had not been exaggerated. Raspberry, rhubarb and fruits of the forest combined delightfully on her tongue.

Now in repose with her delicious drink, she was at leisure to admire the fanciful desserts which had been laid out. There was a wonderful assortment of trifles to chuse from as well as compote of pear, pommes a la Parisienne, nougat almond cake and Rey’s clear favourite blancmange a la vanille! Rey signalled to a servant that she desired a portion of the latter and he dutifully delivered her a generous bowl. As she daintily tasted the heavenly flavour of vanilla, the sweetness made her sigh in contentment. Yet even culinary delights could not entirely distract her.

She frowned in consternation upon review of her recent introduction to Mr Kylo Ren.

Fleeing in such a rude manner was not a sensible way to decline an offer to dance; indeed it would reflect badly on her character and draw unwelcome suspicion. Great Aunt Maz would almost certainly have upbraided her conduct if she’d been witness to it.

Rey finished her cup of punch with a single swallow. The pleasant sting of ripe fruit and strong spirits rang through her mouth and coated her throat with delicious warmth. She promptly helped herself to another serving without pause.

In truth she was rather confused at the turn of events which had unfolded. She’d not expected to be engaged in conversation with a gentleman as dangerous as Mr Ren this evening, let alone that he would ask her to _dance_ with him!

To be sure, she had wished to practice her Jedi duties early and make discreet observation of First Order officers this evening, but only in a limited capacity. The chance to make connexions with some of the more feeble-minded of their party had been the extent of her ambition.

However, to hold a political discourse with a Knight of Ren... _That_ was beyond her fledgling capability. Had not her grandfather Sir Obi-Wan cautioned her on this very subject?!

Mr Ren’s interest in her had been disarming. The man was obviously intelligent; she did not need the Force to inform her of that fact. _“How could he possibly have thought I would agree to stand up with him?”_ she wondered. Had her sarcasm and disinterested manner not been plain enough for all to see?

No doubt he possessed the same lofty grandeur as his arrogant friend Hux - convinced that any country girl would throw herself at the opportunity to dance with a man of breeding and wealth. She also supposed his rank regularly ensured ladies of all ages and situation swooned and fell at his feet, should they be fortunate enough to receive such an honour.

 _“Perhaps I should have attempted flattery, for it would’ve been the more sensible approach,”_ she thought in retrospect.

 _“No…,”_ she concluded.

Rey knew all too well her own temperament. A predisposition to dislike the First Order made courtesy difficult for her. Master Skywalker had often chided her on the need to improve herself in respect of this matter.

_“Prejudice is a path to dark side.”_

Rey sighed and pushed back an errant ringlet of hair that had slipped from her silver headdress as she dipped her head in reflection. One could not deny his uncommon good looks and deep eloquent voice had been strangely attractive to her. Indeed, he was quite unlike any man she had ever encountered since coming out into society.

Mr Ren was most assuredly a gentleman gifted with great powers and frightening strength. The intense black Force-aura that swirled about him was so different to that which flowed through her grandfather and Master Skywalker. There was a decided heat and _passion_ simmering underneath that cold and handsome exterior!

That curious, unclean sensation of being in proximity to a Dark Side practitioner… it had caused her to experience both shivers of revulsion and _excitement_. It was as if a forgotten emotion had awakened inside of her… something primal and ancient… strange _feelings_ that did her no credit whatsoever.

_“Did he feel it too?!”_

Rey found herself blushing furiously. Were he not a Knight of Ren and aligned to the First Order, would she have gladly accepted his invitation to dance a reel?

 _“Oh no, for shame! Surely Miss Rey Kenobi you are not such a foolish girl to be so easily swayed by a handsome rake?!”_ she lectured herself.

Over the next hour Rey busied herself with sampling as many sweets as she could muster. Mrs Kanata had attempted to impress on the Kenobi household that sugar was bad for the digestion, but this sage advice fell on deaf ears when it came to her niece.

The effects of hastily drinking several cups of punch in unison with the equally rapid consumption of champagne earlier; were now beginning to take hold on Rey. Blissful and pleasant feelings settled in her bosom and her cheeks were flushed with colour. She smiled with pretty pouting lips as she partook of yet _another_ cup.

Fruitful liquor was one of Miss Kenobi’s few vices. Alas, the naïve young lady did not indulge often and her temperance now meant she was not in possession of that _hardened_ constitution which is enjoyed by those disposed to drink more frequently… 

It would not go unnoticed before the night was done.

Rey initially regretted leaving Miss Pava alone with that insipid flirt Hux. However, when she ventured to look behind her to the corner where they’d been conversing; she discovered the location was now vacant.

Jessika and the General were most likely parading up and down the dance floor at this very moment! Clearly Miss Pava must have decided she required no chaperone after all, although she had earlier implored Rey to accompany her - against her own inclination!

“So be it,” she sighed out loud. She thought her friend was acting rather foolishly and dearly hoped Jessika did not end up having her heart broken as a consequence of this behaviour.

Likewise, there was no sign of the shadowy Mr Ren... she rather hoped he had retired for the evening…

But then, as if the gentleman had overheard her disparaging thoughts... she felt it! 

A wisp of a caress moved across her mind. It was an astonishing sensation, but the valiant Miss Kenobi retained her composure as tendrils of darkness stroked through her chestnut tresses! There was no mistaking the intrusion for anything other than the Force and Rey took great care in concealing she had sensed anything untoward. 

She would be quite undone if it were discovered she was a Force-sensitive woman. The resulting scandal did not bear thinking about!

Thankfully it was a mere few seconds before his presence left her. 

Yes, it was unfortunate that Mr Ren remained somewhere within this din, but she was confident in her ability to avoid his company. If her Jedi skills were worth their salt, that scoundrel will have found nothing extraordinary in her head and would henceforth leave her be to enjoy the rest of the ball.

_“I’m not giving you anything Mr Ren.”_

\--------------------------------------------------------------

**The gentleman’s perspective:**

Mr Kylo Ren clenched his tapered fingers into fists at his sides with irritation… The pretty little Kenobi girl had physically recoiled from his attentions!

 _“She insulted me, for all to see!”_ he thought incredulously.

With an impertinent twist and swirling of skirts, she had curtseyed a polite, but disdainful adieu before proceeding to dart away into the throng of guests not unlike a startled doe. He’d not even been given the chance to bow a proper acquiescence in return. He had stared after her departing figure with an angry and silent intensity.

The assembly rooms were now heaving with guests, making it difficult to keep her in his sights. Despite this, Ren’s dark eyes followed her winding passage across the room like a hawk watching it's marsupial prey run through a field of corn. After trailing her with his gaze for a full two minutes he glimpsed her finally halting at the refreshments table.

Hadn’t she begged his leave on account of a relative’s supplication?

_“The deceitful minx!”_

Not only had the obstinate belle refused him, but furthermore she had falsified her excuse to remove herself from his presence.These Jakkushire types obviously required an education on how to show a proper respect for their betters! 

In normal circumstances Mr Ren was loathe to dance at provincial gatherings such as this Niima Ball. If he were truly in earnest he would admit that he _despised_ these politically-motivated social events to butter up the electorate. He was here only out of a duty to the First Order… nothing more, nothing less.

Although he had garnered a reputation of being aloof, Ren enjoyed the company of ladies as much as the next man; he merely considered himself more discerning in his tastes. Accomplishment was an absolute necessity and empty-headed beauties such as Miss Pava held little interest for him. The dignity of his rank must also be maintained and rarely would he engage a dance partner who was anything less than a baronet’s daughter.

“Yet… _that girl,_ ” he mused.

There had been something unusually alluring in her fine hazel eyes and sharp wit which had emboldened him to request she stand up with him. She'd looked so enchanting and virginal in that pearl-grey muslin gown. The musical sound of her glittering necklace and silver earrings as she curtseyed had also been… _bewitching_ to his ears. Miss Kenobi had shone like the moon and his dark nature had always been perversely attracted to those bathed in the Light.

That family name as well… he could swear he had heard it spoken of at the Coruscant Court some years ago when he was still young, but he could not recall the context.

Hux had ignored Miss Kenobi’s rude departure entirely and continued his dalliance with the Pava girl, but now the General noticed that Ren remained put out. A look of amusement arose on the man’s damnable face.

Despite outward appearances of camaraderie, the two gentleman were not good friends. Behind the facade of shared doctrine and propaganda, the First Order military hero and Master of the Knights of Ren battled for the favour of their mentor and superior; Prime Minister Snoke. The rivalry was a bitter, wretched thing and their mutual dislike was merely on hold this evening. A cordial truce, which would be dissolved come the dawn.

“Ren, dear chap; I must say you’re looking rather fierce right now, please don’t tell me you are stewing over Miss Kenobi spurning your advances?”

“No indeed, you are in error sir” replied Ren flatly.

“Please Mr Ren, I pray you forgive Rey, for she is a sweet girl; truly she is!” implored Jessika. “I believe she may be a little out of sorts tonight, for she normally takes great delight in dancing.”

“Does she indeed?!” laughed Hux. “This revelation makes it all the more embarrassing, don’t you agree?”

Ren could feel his blood boiling and his passions starting to run high. How satisfying it would be to chastise his noble _compatriot_ with the power of the Dark Side… Force-willing, one day Snoke might grant him this luxury. Were it not for the protection of his betters, Ren would have challenged Hux to a duel long ago.

“I was under the impression you were not one for courting ladies Ren, but I would be happy to instruct you on the finer points of gallantry… you have but to ask. What say you Miss Pava, would I not make a fine teacher for this poor fellow here?” asked Hux in a joking tone.

For her part, Miss Pava had not intended to humiliate the intimidating, towering man in black. She cast her gaze downwards, unsure of how to answer. She assumed this must be what passes as banter between male friends, but it confused the poor girl greatly.

Ren levelled a barely concealed warning to the General. “Go and enjoy your smiles Hux, you’ll get no sport from me today.”

Perhaps Hux sensed that he would do well not to tease the dark knight any further, for he abruptly whipped out his formal gloves from the pocket of his coat and pulled them on.

“Come Miss Pava, let us delay no longer, I am eager for us to dance our waltz. Let us leave my bachelor friend here to his contemplative brooding. Do not feel guilty; for I assure you it is his favourite pastime.” With a loose incline of his red-haired head to Ren, Hux accordingly took hold the arm of his paramour and escorted her to the adjoining room.

Now alone, Mr Ren decided he would turn his gaze back to a more pleasant vision than Armitage Hux… that being Miss Rey Kenobi.

 _“Ah yes, there she is, still helping herself to punch as if she were a thirsty desert scavenger,”_ he thought with a wry smile. As he watched Miss Rey raise a delicate glass cup to her pert lips, he felt a strange thirst come upon himself as well. This spontaneous attraction had his mind in turmoil. It was almost as if the Force itself was pulling him in her direction.

Without guilt nor hesitation, Ren began to slowly prowl and pace alongside the walls of the room so he might covertly observe her from afar at various vantage points.

Her slight but feminine figure was _more_ than pleasing to him, yet there was something else about her as well… He sensed some hidden mystery that he was not privy to.

One way or another, he was now determined to know her better.

The dark knight had always been single-minded in his pursuits whether they be business or pleasure. There was an _obsessiveness_ to Mr Ren’s character that would not allow him to put aside a course of action until it had seen it through to successful completion.

Almost reverently he stretched out his consciousness to gently touch the edges of her mind with his power. He sensed, passivity, slight inebriation and… self-satisfaction.

Kylo Ren allowed himself a small smirk.

There was some courage and steel within this girl he concluded with admiration. Her conduct was so different to the simpering and fawning ladies of the Coruscant Court, who might only regard him for his ability to further their own situation and raise their families’ fortunes. From what little he had seen so far he was convinced that Miss Kenobi cared little for title and wealth. It was intriguingly refreshing! The fact that she’d been so disobliging to him initially now only served to _mark_ her for his special attention.

\----------------------------------------------

So it came to pass that Miss Kenobi, like her friend Miss Pava had also made a conquest at the Royal Niima ball, the only difference being that she was still as yet unaware she had an admirer.

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn turns up in the next chapter.
> 
> Any feedback is appreciated and feel free to say hello on Tumblr 
> 
> Tumblr: @diminished-comet
> 
> YouTube Channel: AnimeGirlUK


	6. The Bolero

  
  


“Miss Kenobi, Miss Kenobi!” called an excited and familiar voice. 

A young gentleman dressed in formal Browncoat military clothing bounded up to her with large and cheerful strides. Rey’s spirits immediately brightened as she recognised her childhood friend Mr Finn. Thoughts of the abominable Mr Ren and the need to keep a discreetly low profile were quickly banished in her surprize and delight.

Goodness me Is that really _you_ Finn!?” exclaimed Rey. She took his hands in her own with easy affection. “Your battalion is back in Niima? I thought you would be away for at least another month!”

Finn bowed and lightly pressed a chaste kiss to the back of her hand. This had always been his way to greet her, but nonetheless it caused raised eyebrows from certain priggish onlookers.

“I too thought I would have the misfortune of not being able to attend the Niima Ball, but the officers were recalled on account of the First Order coming into town. Captain Antillies wished to shore up our forces, so to speak.” Finn’s large brown eyes darted from side to side. “I fear we may still be outnumbered though. Confound it, look at all these Greycoats!”

Rey tutted and waved away his concern dismissively. “The devil, take the First Order; let us just forget they’re here shall we? Oh it is _so_ good to see you again my dearest friend and looking very handsome in your new lieutenant’s uniform as well.”

The young man could not help but flush at the compliment and this greatly amused Rey. Surely this worldly soldier of three and twenty should be attuned to the admiration of _both_ of the sexes; but his unassuming modesty would not allow it.

Finn’s character was entirely amiable and his soft ebony features were the envy of his regiment. He had such winning ways that one quite forgot oneself when in his company.

Two years ago he had made Miss Kenobi an offer of marriage and although as a child she had thought herself in love with Mr Finn… it had in truth, been a passing youthful fancy.

She’d been obliged to disappoint him.

Her Aunt had already refused to bless a union which she viewed as beneath her family's dignity and forbade her to see Finn for a number of months; but this had no bearing on the decision whatsoever. Rey had simply realised that her regard for Finn had been that sort of platonic admiration a doting sister has for her older brother. To her regret his love for her had not diminished so easily, and she feared she had irrevocably broken his heart on that fateful day during her eighteenth year.

Over time, they’d eventually come to a mutual understanding and both remained loyal to their longstanding friendship. The past was now ‘water under the bridge.’ Rey sincerely hoped her former beau would someday make a match to a more deserving woman.

Although worthy beyond measure, Mr Finn was a mere parish foundling; taken from a family he would never know and raised since birth as the ward of the charitable Reverend Lor San Tekka.

Once he was of age, he’d been obliged to make his own way in the world. Hence, he had entered the military profession where his talents did not go unnoticed by his superiors. The honourable Captain Antillies of Niima garrison had commended Trooper Finn to old General Nadine which had ‘made’ the young man within a very short time. Materially, Finn’s eligibility and income was now as good as any of his fellow officers with more gentile upbringings.

His successful career meant that their meetings had become less frequent, so Rey invited Finn to dine at Mos Eisley whenever he might be at leisure. After she and her aunt retired to the drawing room, her grandfather and Finn would often converse at length on the Clone Wars over port and cigars. Indeed Sir Obi-Wan had always treated him as an equal, even when other members of the local gentry had not.

“So _Lieutenant_ Finn, tell me about your recent posting in Coruscant? What scrapes and pranks did you manage to entangle yourself with down there?” she asked with one arched eyebrow.

Finn laughed and grabbed two goblets of claret from a tray being carried by a passing waiter. He presented one to her and she took it gratefully. “You know me too well Rey… apologies… I mean _Miss Kenobi_.”

“Don’t be a goose Finn, I declare you and I will _always_ address each other as we did when we were children. I sincerely hope there shall never be any false formality between us.” she stated firmly before raising her glass to him in a toast.

“I am most happy to drink to that Rey, here’s to our friendship and our continued good health,” he said jovially as he tapped his own glass to hers. Once they had consumed the double measures of claret, Rey giggled and swayed a little before gasping and retaining her balance once more.

“Goodness Finn, I do believe I am rather the worse for drink already! You must promise to assist me in refraining from any further ale or spirits this evening.”

“Stuff and nonsense girl, I will do quite the opposite,” he replied. “I always say the best way to enjoy oneself at a ball is to make merry with wine and dancing… Speaking of the latter, drink up my dear for I hear the musicians tuning their instruments for the Jakku Bolero!

He took hold of her hand and began to lead her to the dance floor, but Rey made no movement to follow him. Instead she beamed him a crooked smile. “Stop taking my hand sir,” she said sweetly. “You are not yet at liberty to engage me.”

Finn sensed her playfulness. “I thought we weren’t going to stand on etiquette Rey, must I now formally ask you for this dance?”

“Oh maker no, you must merely allow me to write your name on my dance card,” replied Rey as she reached into her purse and fished out the small card and pencil. She smoothly started penning his name into various empty rows, before displaying her work to him.

“Indeed you are very wicked Rey, six dances!? I see you are quite determined to have me fagged out tonight! Have no fear though, I will be up to the competition if you are. We shall discover whose stamina is greater.”

On that note of challenge, they disposed of their goblets and eagerly joined the other couples making their way to the dance floor in anticipation of the much-loved local piece of music.

They were met in passing by Mrs Kanata who snapped her fan open with a sharp clack as she spied her niece’s chosen dancing partner.

Finn bowed politely. “Good evening madam, I trust you and your family are well?” he asked.

“Ah yes, Mr Finn, we are all quite well, thank-you,” she said haughtily before directly addressing Rey. “My dear, you mustn’t allow Mr Finn to engage _too_ much of your time this evening. There are so many elegant gentlemen who have simply _begged_ me to introduce you to them and you rarely have the opportunity to make such worthy connexions.”

Rey’s tongue was loosened by wine and indignation at her aunt’s deliberate slight to her friend. “You are mistaken aunt, I’m afraid it is _I_ who will be engaging Mr Finn’s precious time, for I have made up my mind that I shall dance with no other person today and he has most graciously accommodated me.”

This news was as surprizing to Finn as it was to Mrs Kanata. He was unsure he could stand up with Rey for longer than he had already promised. However a discreet pull on his sleeve was the signal he required to understand that he merely needed to ‘play along’ with Miss Kenobi on this point.

Despite her dubious understanding on other matters, Aunt Maz was a shrewd observer when it came to the art of courtship. Rey knew the woman would have already deduced that _something_ had occurred to cause Rey to be so fastidious. Fortunately she was prudent enough to let the subject drop… for the present time at least.

Mrs Kanata sniffed and smoothed down the skirts of her burgundy satin gown as if she were a long-suffering martyr.

“Excuse my interference niece, it was kindly meant as I am sure Mr Finn will agree.”

Finn solemnly inclined his head in deference. “Miss Kenobi is a treasure that must be protected Mrs Kanata, you do your duty admirably.”

Without allowing time for anything more to be said, the matron then pulled Rey’s reticule purse from her grasp. “At least let me keep your bag with me child, for you will look ridiculous if you attempt the bolero with this thing hanging on your wrist!”

Rey was unsure whether to relinquish the accessory that contained her lightsabre, but she concluded it would indeed make dancing difficult and she trusted that Aunt Maz would not pry into the purse’s contents nor leave it unattended.

“I thank you Aunt, that is a very sensible idea,” agreed Rey.

Mrs Kanata gave the pair one last withering glare and then with an exaggerated sigh, she nodded and left them to find tea and converse once more with her acquaintances.

\------------------------------------------ 

There were assorted couples of varying ages and height now standing to face each other on the dance floor of the Niima assembly rooms.

Rey took her place in the row of ladies, most of whom were bedecked in their finest muslins and family diamonds. Finn accordingly joined the line of gentleman, where many of the younger men were dressed in splendid-looking uniforms. Although most were of the First Order, it was a handsome sight indeed and much-appreciated by the female eye.

Rey was able to make out General Hux and Miss Pava towards the far end of the arrangement. It appeared that Jessika, like herself; was similarly inclined to stick with just _one_ partner tonight.

This preference was sure to disappoint their hostess.

Onlookers gathered about the room as the flautists and fiddlers started to pipe out the Jakku Bolero.

The two rows bowed and curtseyed to each other whilst the audience clapped along to the rhythm. It was a boisterous and uplifting melody which declared war against the bawdy racket of gossip and raucous laughter which flowed throughout the building on a river of hedonism.

It was generally agreed by those watching that Miss Kenobi and Mr Finn made a good-looking couple as they stepped through the forms of the bolero. In keeping with the fashion – the pair conversed freely as they twirled and pivoted across the floor. Rey was certain her usual grace was lacking due to her compromised equilibrium; but then the same was true for many of the dancers… Lady Tano had been more than generous in sharing the contents of her cellars for this event.

She felt very little embarrassment when she missed a footing; for Finn did not think less of of her. Indeed - he admired her fortitude!

As Rey encircled her arm with Finn’s, she detected an air of comedy within her partner. “Surely my talk of the inclement weather is not boring you already?” she asked. “I am still owed five more dances sir.”

A chuckle of mirth escaped Finn’s mouth. “My apologies, Rey… the ensigns and I have cooked up a show tonight and I confess it distracts me.”

“I see some things never change. You’re still that naughty boy of twelve who released Mr Bala-Tik’s prized rakthars from their cage at the county faire,” she chided with a playful roll of her eyes. “Pray, _don’t_ enlighten me to your plans Lieutenant; I would prefer not to be associated with you and become a focus for scorn!”

“If its attention you wish to avoid Rey, then I’m afraid it is already too late… I don’t want to alarm you, but there is a very ill-looking fellow over there who has been staring daggers at you since the start of the dance. Do you know who he is?” Finn gestured to their left with a slight shift of his nose.

Rey glanced over in the direction highlighted and inhaled sharply. Her heart involuntarily fluttered as her line of sight connected with the menacing glare of Mr Ren.

He was stood back from the dancing area but one could hardly miss his tall and commanding black visage. His hands were clasped together tightly behind his back and that handsome face looked decidedly _displeased_.  


The knight’s distinctive dark eyes shone with undisguised anger and Rey blushed as she recognised herself to be the cause.

“Why, that is Mr Kylo Ren, a master of the Knights of Ren from the First Order party,” Rey conceded to Finn. “I refused to dance a waltz with him on the grounds that I wouldn’t be standing up with _anybody_ tonight. I was unsure how to excuse myself and careless with my words. Now he observes me with another partner and… I fear he may be rather vexed with me.”

“Ah a jaded gentleman if ever I saw one,” agreed Finn with sudden understanding as to why Rey had been so keen for his company. He concluded that Miss Kenobi had a bothersome First Order hound sniffing at her heels and sought protection from unwanted advances.

“I should not be too concerned Rey,” Finn joked. “He will soon tire of being odious, for although you are the brightest star ever to grace the Royal Niima ball; I know of plenty of other pretty girls amongst our company who would be most willing to satisfy his appetite. A man who finds himself in such happy circumstances is not wont to spend the evening alone.”

Rey was only partially reassured by his words. Against her own inclination she would take fleeting glances towards Mr Ren thereafter. She noted with shock that as she ascended the dance line, Kylo Ren too, would slowly pace the length of the room in parallel to her position. She felt a shiver of cold beneath the tight trappings of her corset… This dark knight was following her like a rancor tracking prey! He seemed in no haste to move on to other prospects.

Miss Kenobi was not accustomed to such confuzing and unbecoming behaviour. She could feel the strength of Mr Ren’s emotions through the Force… how he was now queerly _glad_ she had noticed his stalking… He wanted her to _continue_ to notice him!

 _“What a perverse and despicable man!”_ thought Rey with both curiosity and horror.

The most frightening aspect was that a part of _her_ also seemed to welcome his attention

 _“Perhaps I have been reading too many of Mrs Gaskell’s gothic horror stories,”_ she wondered, and swiftly resolved to burn her collection of tattered novels as soon as she returned home.

The second half of the Jakku Bolero was now playing and it required Rey and the other ladies to separate from their partner and dance with other gentlemen down the line one by one. Much to her chagrin Rey eventually reached Hux and was therefore obliged to take his hand and give him his turn.

To her credit Miss Kenobi paid the General the same courtesy she had given to each of the dancers who came before him. However, she did not look directly into the coxcomb’s face lest he think she gave him any _additional_ consequence. Instead, she decided to artfully avert her eyes and look over his shoulder.

Alas, this meant Rey was immediately caught once more in the sights of the master of the Knights of Ren, who still unashamedly continued to haunt her steps.

_"What did the accursed man think he was going to achieve?"_

The intensity of his gaze was unnerving… that and what lay _simmering_ behind it.

Defeated, she begrudgingly asks Hux. “Why does Mr Ren stare at me so strangely?”

The general snorted as if she were simple-minded. “Because Miss Kenobi, you have crossed one who does not like to be crossed and slighted a man who does not forgive nor forget.”

As she fluttered her eyelashes and put her small gloved hand to her mouth, Rey was the very picture of mortification and regret.

“Oh maker preserve me General! I never meant to give such offence! I’m perfectly _beastly_ when I am allowed to drink my fill of wine. Please would you grant me the favour of passing my apologies on to your esteemed friend? I’d go over to him myself, but I would not wish to make matters worse.”

“Indeed, good wine makes fools of the best of us,” Hux agrees and smiles cruelly as he begins to aggressively lead and spin Rey far more rapidly than is necessary for the Jakku Bolero. “I’m impressed you dance so well considering your condition Miss Kenobi… Bravo my dear!”

Rey is left light-headed afterwards and stumbles slightly. “Please have a care sir… she begins, but he cuts off her protests and pulls her near so he may whisper within her ear. Close enough that chestnut ringlets brush against his lips when he speaks:

“Shall we dispense with false pretence and pleasantries Miss Kenobi? It is clear to me that you detest the First Order and don’t care for the company of myself or my _‘esteemed friend’_ over there… This charade fatigues me. To speak plainly madam, I believe you are harbouring some sort of treason and I assure you that I will discover what it is in due course.”

The dance had now embarked upon the chorus finale and it was time for participants to return to their original partners. General Hux abruptly let go his hold of her and she remained stoic as he donned his mask of false charm and moved on to the welcoming embrace of Miss Pava.

Rey was once again claimed by Finn, who was in fine spirits as they shared one last awkward pirouette. As the concluding bars of the Jakku Bolero played, the couples made their farewell bows and curtseys. Bystanders and participants alike clapped their appreciation of the show and spectacle.

Finn appeared oblivious to the fact a veiled threat had just been delivered to his pretty partner and Rey chose not to enlighten him.

This was a matter for the _Jedi._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All feedback appreciated
> 
> tumblr: @diminished-comet


	7. Spark of Rebellion

  
  


The applause faded into laughter and chatter as the obligatory break began for the assembled couples to regain their breath or greet new partners. Some lovers also retired to the seating alcoves for privacy. 

In light of the unpleasant situation she found herself in, Rey too was glad for the respite; as it allowed her a brief moment to contemplate what action to take next.

She concluded that she would not speak of it to anyone save her grandfather and perhaps Master Skywalker, it was too risky to confide in others.

She scowled at the back of Hux as he merrily joked with Jessika and his First Order followers. How dare that man threaten her… in the middle of the dance floor of all places! Did he think she would shrivel in fright and tell him all she knew? Well… little did _he_ know that he was dealing with a Jedi-in-waiting… the soon to be _Lady Rey_.

 _“What a pity these facts must remain secret, even after I am knighted,”_ she thought to herself.

How she would love to attend a ball in a ceremonial brown Jedi robe. It would be a beautiful, yet powerful sight. 

If Miss Kenobi had a lightsabre clipped to her side and a raised hood to give her an enigmatic air of mystery; would the General be so confident to confront her then?

Alas, she was a woman and it seemed that society still frowned upon the fairer sex taking up arms – in public at least. As a young lady, Rey knew the First Order would assume that she was the weak link in the Kenobi family. Although she could foresee the advantages, it was still infuriating.

It did not help that the Jedi and even the Church of the Light itself wasn’t in favour these days. Not since Prime Minister Snoke and his First Order political party were voted into power in a landslide election victory some seven years prior. She’d been only thirteen, yet she still remembered her grandfather holding her close to him after reading the newspaper that day.

 _“This is how liberty dies,”_ he’d told her sadly.

The First Order had gradually consolidated power and taken control of most aspects of daily life... law, trade, fashion. Yet Snoke wasn’t satisfied with this, he would only be content when the whole country was under his yoke. The tyrant was determined to sweep away the last remnants of the Old Republic. Counties such as Jakkushire, which still retained their Republic members of parliament were watched closely for any hint of rebellion and any calls for independence were swiftly seized upon and crushed.

Within the Coruscant court some few Jedi were still in evidence, but they were mostly aged men like her grandfather. After the change of power, many had gone into hiding or mysteriously disappeared. Rey feared that the light of the Jedi might soon be extinguished, it was possible that she and precious few others of her generation might be the last of the old religion. These days the Knights of Ren seemed to be taking over the roles which used to be the responsibility of Jedi. This included offices such as national security and moral guidance… the latter was now a harsh conservative doctrine which was at odds with her liberal sentiments.

These thoughts reminded Rey that she’d actually been introduced to a Knight of Ren today, but thankfully she saw him depart from the room after the dance had finished and she hoped she was now free from his disapproving stare.

\------------------------------------------------

As Miss Kenobi was left to ponder the machinations of General Hux, she was disturbed from her reverie by the unexpected sound of an impromptu fiddler in the gallery above, as he started to play a song she knew well; yet had not heard played publicly for a half-score number of years. 

The young man, who was most definitely not one of the hired musicians; sported an outlandish affectation of a beard and was wearing the uniform of a Browncoat ensign. He began to heartily sing his lungs out, albeit rather ill, for it took a rare talent to play one’s fiddle and be your own vocal accompanist. However, the words that spilled from his lips were causing gasps and fainting spells throughout the congregation - for the song he sang was none other than the Old Republic national anthem and would certainly be considered improper, if not potentially treasonous within any of the First Order counties! Granted Jakkushire was not yet their territory… but it still seemed foolhardy!

All conversation soon died away and the entire company directed their attention to the shockingly patriotic display! There was much murmuring and shuffling of feet. Many in the Niima host party looked flustered at the deliberate insult to their guests of honour and were discreetly leaving the room lest they be implicated. But there were others including Rey who thought it was downright marvellous. She was enormously satisfied to see General Hux looking fit to rupture an artery as he tightly gripped on the lapel of his coat with indignation at having to listen to a song he found so loathsome. His men were likewise grim-faced, their drinks and flirtatious ladies suddenly forgotten.

“So this is what you meant by a show,” whispered Rey to Finn. “I had never thought to hear 'Land of Force and Glory' ring out at the Royal Niima ball."

“You’ll find I am full of surprizes,” muttered Finn.

This candid remark sparked sudden awareness and she took care to cover her mouth as she hissed almost inaudibly “You’re with the Jakkushire rebels?!”

Her friend gave a barely imperceptible nod and bent close to her ear to whisper. “You have the right of it Rey, I am part of the resistance.”

Rey inhaled sharply, but kept her composure. “Your man up there has courage, but what good is _that_ if he gets himself interrogated?”

The ensign in question finished his controversial ballad and gave a flourishing bow at which point a banner dropped down from the rafters, it depicted the emblem of the starbird, a symbol of the Light and the badge of the Old Republic. Rey thought she heard applause from some local knaves grouped at the back of the assembly rooms, but they were very soon hushed into silence. Yet it was too late - she could feel the tension in the Force and the barely constrained sabre-rattling from the First Order Greycoats.

Lady Tano hurriedly took centre-stage to try and diffuse the situation.

“My dear ladies and gentleman it seems some of the young men have had too much port this evening and played a rather crude joke on us all, but we surely can forgive the impetuousness of youth? she cleverly laughed at her own question in an effort to diffuse the tension and wagged her finger playfully. “Rest-assured their fathers and commanding officers will give them a sound admonishment for their efforts… Come now, let us eat drink and dance my friends!” She then snapped her fingers at the gallery.

The official musicians obediently take their cue from the hostess and start playing very loudly to drown out the scuffling sounds and raised voices whilst the wayward ensign is dragged away out of sight by stern-looking older men.

The assembled persons below continue to murmur and exchange bewildered glances with their peers, but miraculously Lady Tano seemed to have salvaged the situation. Servants are suddenly everywhere offering all manner of delights to distract the guests from the ruckus and soon the merriment picks up once more.

There was nothing to be done about the banner. It would require tall ladders and cutting tools to remove and this would only interrupt the party further.

Finn unabashedly stares up at the offending tapestry. “The starbird symbolises hope – it flies above us only for today… but that is enough for now; I am pleased with our efforts,” he says quietly before turning back to Rey. He kisses the back of her hand apologetically. “Alas Rey, I must beg your pardon and excuse myself from the promise I made to partner you for the rest of the evening. I fear for my friend back there. I would like to check he does not get arrested or come to any harm.”

“Yes… go dear friend and pray do be careful… Will I see you again before I leave for Coruscant tomorrow? You know we are to be gone for at least a month.”

“Indeed Rey, I have already been invited by your grandfather to breakfast with you in the morning… but will you have the power to stir yourself from your bedchamber I wonder?”

“I do not doubt I will have the most terrible headache, but I shall not miss saying goodbye.” She frowns and whispers near his ear so only he may hear her. “You must also enlighten me on your newfound status within the resistance. It appears the insurgency against the First Order is connected to my friends as well as my family. How you have all contrived to hide it from me is a feat in itself.”

“So, Sir Obi-Wan has finally revealed his role to you has he? I am relieved we can now freely speak of it together. I hope I have your blessing in this Rey.”

“It is true I detest the tyranny of the First Order counties, but I wish the resistance movement did not put those I care for in jeopardy.”

“Don’t worry yourself Rey, your grandfather used to be a Jedi knight! We’ll use the Force and send these Greycoat dogs back to their Coruscant mansions.”

Rey laughed “That’s not how the Force works… until tomorrow then, I bid you good evening,” she said with a curtsey. He smiled and bowed in return, before leaving her to join a group of Browncoats who were also briskly departing the room to assist their comrade one would assume.

With no partner, there was scarcely reason to remain in the middle of the dance floor and impede the courting couples. Rey instead decided to return to her aunt, for she was curious as to the reaction of Mrs Kanata. Predictably though, the lady and her circle of friends were incensed at the lack of dignity shown by the Browncoat, whom they had quickly identified as Ensign Dak.

“It is an embarrassment to Niima society and our good hostess Lady Ashoka Tano. I do hope Hux does not tar all of us with the same brush as that oaf,” exclaimed Mrs Pava. “The General is quite taken with my Jessika you know and I don’t want this debacle to damage her chances.”

“The best Jakkushire families are loyal to Prime Minister Snoke, but this sort of behaviour only serves to give the impression that we are in league with the rebels,” agreed Mrs Kanata.

 _“Oh Aunt, either you are either stupidly oblivious or you are an extraordinary actress,”_ thought Rey as she joined them.

Mrs Kanata smiled with satisfaction as she saw that Rey had disentangled herself from Lieutenant Finn.

“Ah Rey my dear, good news Miss Pava is to join us on our journey to Coruscant tomorrow and will be staying with us at Takodana Square, so you will have a companion for the season. I have told Mrs Pava here that it is no trouble at all to us.”

Rey was indeed pleased that Jessika would be staying with them at Mr and Mrs Kanata’s home in Coruscant, for she knew very few people in the bustling capital. Although it seemed strange her friend would not be staying close by to her red-headed beau - Then Mrs Pava supplied an answer to her unspoken query.

“I appreciate you putting up my daughter Mrs Kanata, for Hux will be back at Coruscant within the fortnight and he has invited her to dine at his residence and escort her to some very important First Order galas. It shames me to admit it but my poor health does not allow me to travel during this time of year, so your hospitality is very generous.”

 _“No dammit! Jessika won't be parted from him after all,”_ thought Rey with disappointment.

“It is a such a shame that he did not invite your niece as well,” Mrs Pava continued.

 _“Such a stroke of luck you mean,”_ thought Rey with a grimace. _“I don’t want to eat my dinner with a man who threatens my family, thank-you very much!”_

“Well Rey will be very busy with her presentation at court,” announced Aunt Maz at a volume intended for each of her friends to hear it clearly. The former beauty flapped her fan with zeal. “She will have little time for galas so perhaps it is for the best.”

The other women nodded politely but did not seem to be overly impressed.

Mrs Kanata now clasped Rey by the arm and took her to one side so as not be in audible to her friends who were moving on to other topics of conversation.

“Do you see how Mrs Pava gloats?! Why must you show me up by dancing with not just lowly soldiers... but _rebel_ soldiers at that?! Thank goodness Mr Finn had sense to immediately leave the ball after that idiotic display. Are you aware that the silly ensign was one of _his_ men and that there is already gossip circulating that you have some part in this?

“Madam I was not privy to any information on their plan,”

“Oh of course _I_ know that, _you_ know that but _they_ don’t know that!” gesticulating wildly at the room as a whole. “I can think of only one way to recover the situation - you must quickly find an eligible man from the First Order. You will then dance with him and charm him for the rest of the evening. This will allow everyone to see where our family loyalties lie and could even lead to something more if you play your cards right.”

“Aunt, this is madness! We would do better not to be so brazen for it draws the very attention we wish to divert.”

“Nonsense young lady, I know what I am about! Now let’s see what can be salvaged… Has any man of their lot asked to partner with you tonight? He might still be willing to stand up with you, if you flash him your pretty smile.”

“I have not been so fortunate,” answered Rey falsely.

“That is very bothersome,” stated Mrs Kanata with a sigh. “But, perhaps Lady Tano might oblige us and introduce you to some of the unattached guests. She has repeatedly mentioned that the gentleman outnumber the ladies this evening, so I foresee no difficulty in finding an obliging officer or two; let us find her forthwith…”

“No Madam, I must protest, please at present I wish only to take some air. If you will excuse me I will visit the gardens for a while. It is becoming rather oppressive in here.”

Her aunt’s shoulders seemed to slump with resignation. “Very well Miss Rey, I see it will be up to me alone to fend off scandal on your behalf. I must say you have no compassion for my poor nerves!” With that Mrs Kanata roughly shoved Rey’s reticule purse back into the hands of its owner and stormed away.

“Thank-you Aunt Maz,” she called after her, “Shall I meet up with you as we depart for the carriage?” No reply was sent back her way, so Rey simply shrugged and hung her purse back on her wrist, satisfied by the weight that all its contents remained undisturbed.

\------------------------------------------------

It truly was a hot Summer evening in Niima and consumption of sweet desserts and alcohol followed by an energetic dance had caused Rey to feel uncomfortable in her beautiful, yet rather restrictive gown. The ornate doors which led to the central courtyard and gardens of the assembly rooms had already been braced open by servants in an attempt to cool off the perspiring guests. Draping gauze curtains flapped around the arch of the doorway, indicating a breeze was indeed blowing from the outside.

This was a ball that would _certainly_ be talked about for many years to come, but a break from all the excitement would be welcome. Rey walked casually outside and as the colder air hit her face she inhaled it in gratefully.

The courtyard was small and empty of people, if one didn’t count the servant or two flitting between the buildings. The Niima Force Tree stood in the centre, its unusual long white branches stretched upward and wrapped around parts of the surrounding masonry. It possessed little in the way of foliage and its height was not exceptional, but the tree was several centuries old and extremely rare - An old symbol of a bygone age.

As Rey looked at the fluttering leaves she could _sense_ as much as she could _see_ the soft blue glow they emitted as the moonlight caught their reflective surfaces. The gentle illumination was invisible to most observers. Only those who were Force-sensitive could truly appreciate the tree in this way. It was like a song only she could hear, encompassing musical notes which had a wonderful way of cleansing the mind of discord and troubles. 

The pretty silver earrings she wore sparkled and tinkled as the breeze whirled around her figure and whipped up the skirts of her gown. She closed her eyes and simply stood there for several minutes, letting the peace wash over her body as she imagined a future where she would not be pressured to find a husband.

 _"No man may claim my hand in marriage... unless he can defeat me in a duel of lightsabres."_ she silently swore before the tree.

Without warning, a large hand suddenly wove its way around her waist and she flinched violently as she felt the heat of another person close to her side.

“Miss Kenobi, you really shouldn’t be out here unescorted, aren't you aware villains may lurk in the shadows?”

Rey let out a gasp as she recognised the tall, deep-voiced man who had startled her; for it was none other than Mr Kylo Ren and his beautiful full lips were smiling at her in a most alarming and _lustful_ manner.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while
> 
> TLJ was pretty much Pride and Prejudice in Space, don't you think?


End file.
